Twist of Fates
by SilvermistFox
Summary: With her appearance, she twists what was originally meant to be his end, and set off a different chain of events that follows after.
1. Recuperation

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 1: Recuperation**

When he opened his eyes, the smell of bamboo waft through the air as he groggily looked at his surroundings. At first it was blurry, until his eyes started to focus on a bamboo table not too far from where he is lying.

Searching through his memories, there is really not much that he could remember after he had blacked out from the poison that he had taken. Though in recent memories he could remember hearing a female voice, one that does not belong to Shuurei.

 _"What a shroud of darkness you have about of you," a female voice said as she reached out to touch the side of the handsome man's face._

Returning his attention to the bamboo thatched roof as the smell of herbs and various other things waft through to air, it was an unfamiliar place to him, this house. Was it perhaps an enemy that had thought to make use of him to gain advantage, or was it a place in hell that he does not know of.

"You've been asleep for nearly 7 days," a female said from behind him as he tried getting up and turned his head in her direction sharply, only to feel nausea and a throbbing headache as bile rose to his mouth.

A spittoon was immediately brought to his mouth as a small and petite hand patted his back to help ease off the pain that he was feeling as he vomited out clear liquid mixed with the color of black and red blood. He was not dead, that is for sure, for if he were, Sakujun was sure that hell would not be as kind as to allow him this situation, but perhaps something much worse.

"Your medicine is about ready, it is to help nourish and get rid of the poison in your system," the girl with black hair told him as he felt a wet cloth was being used to wipe the sweat from his face.

 _"Just who is this girl and why had she saved me,"_ Sakujun thought as he accepted a dry piece of cloth to wipe his mouth with.

She is a young girl, perhaps about the same age of Kou Shuurei with black hair that is tied up into a pony by a simple white piece of cloth. Her eyes they were the color of hazel, warm brown with the hints of red that reminds him of a hot bowl of red bean soup. The thought of that dish, once again brought the bile up to his mouth as he hurriedly reach for the spittoon once again to vomit into it.

"Rest, there is still some poison left in your body that have yet to be cleansed, I will wake you up when the medicine is ready for you," the girl told him as she took the spittoon away from him once he was done, as she helped he slide back into bed to rest.

This place it was not exactly the top of luxury, but to be able to survive with his life in tact, there is much for him to accomplish later once he has recovered, and this place, he might just let it slip by him and allow her to survive if that is the case. His eyes closed to rest, but felt a cold dry towel was used to clean his face gently again as he heard the sound of it being washed in a container, before the towel was placed upon his forehead and the sound of rustling fabric with the shuffle of feet left the room again.

Kagome nursed the male back to health soon enough, but hesitated at times when giving him the medication that Sakujun could see, was there perhaps another poison in the medicine, but to say 'to fight poison with poison', it was the best of solution, but there are other worries as to what poison was it that she had created to allow him to survive through this odd chance of living again.

"Rest, I will bring you some easy to stomach food for you to nourish your body," the girl told him as she left the room again, leaving him to rest alone.

There is something odd about the girl that was tending to him, the way that she speaks is with an odd accent, even more so was the way that her eyes would always look so dead, but when he looked into them, there are a few emotion that he saw that left a cold thrill in him. And even more odd about her was also the food that he would be given, though it may look like congee, the fragrance that comes from it was something out of this world.

"This Bird's Nest with Snow Lotus congee, will do your body a great deal of good," she told him, the taste of it was something that he had never once tasted before, even if he had eaten something similar to this.

Sakujun observed her for over a period of time when he is clearly awake, the oddness that he felt in her was something that he could not exactly explain himself, but it made her look ethereal, like a fairy from the Celestial Court. Silently reprimanding himself in his mind, Sakujun closed his eyes and concentrated on getting himself better.

Kagome had revived him with the help of her Teacher who endowed her with the knowledge and had nursed him back to health. Sitting on a swing hung on weeping cherry blossom tree, she leaned back on the backing of the seat swing in which she had created as she watched the calm serene lake ripple with the touch of dragonflies as they dance and hovered above the water.

It was really a picture perfect scene, and it brought her much peace in her soul as she let her mind cleared off and silently took in the nature around her. Sakujun came upon her in that manner as he looked at the curious structure of the swing, He neither approached her nor say anything, but stood at a far off safe distance as he watches her with curious eyes that did not understand as to why she saved him. Though either way it is good, he needed a place to recuperate and with the medical attention that she is providing him with, there is not much things in which he would need to worry about and could think of his next move whilst healing.

He had noticed through his duration, all the herbs and food that he was given, they are all priceless and rare to find, even the structure of her garden, a pool of crystal lotus, lay growing there, with carps that he had never seen before, shining brightly beneath the sun and moon as they glimmer like precious jewels.

There is too much here that leaves him interested for the time being to leave even, and more especially how she had come about to possess all these to the point to use them freely as though they are like grass or weeds growing along the road side.

Though one thing that bothered him is that before he had blackout from the poison that he had allowed Shuurei to give him, a voice had resounded in his head. And now he could not feel that presence or that it had ever existed, like it was all perhaps just an illusion of the drug that he had taken. And then again, the poison that he had taken there should not be many who would be able to get rid of, but this woman before him is able to do it, and seemingly easily too.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
A bit of another diversion, since this has been something that I wanted to try as well. Not sure how many of you out there have heard of this series, but I hope that you enjoy this crossover.


	2. Golden Eyes

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 2: Golden Eyes**

"Do you live here alone?" he asked her with a smile upon his crimson purple lips curling up in a radiant smile that could charm the soul of anyone, but it was a pity that she was not looking at him as she worked busily.

"Not really, there is Sensei," Kagome replied him vaguely as she raised her arm to wipe her sweat away on her sleeves.

Sakujun played the pity card as he looked towards of Kagome who was busy tending to her medicinal garden carefully whilst he stood beside of her to help out as he carried the basket full of herbs whilst in the other he helped carry the bucket of water that she used to water the plants with.

Admittedly there is nowhere that he could really go at the moment, at least not until things have cooled down and he is able to navigate himself out of here. These few days, he had finally been able to fully stay awake as per normal and do simple things that did not cause much stress to his body.

"Oh? Is he not here?" Sakujun casually asked as he followed after her despite how Kagome had walked away from him, and brushing his hands away from her hair so easily.

When Kagome did not answer him, Sakujun frown but quickly a smile replaces the look on his face again as he approached Kagome again, softening his voice into a gentle mellow voice as he loosely wrapped and arm around of her waist, leaning his head down against the side of her as she seemed not bothered at all by his action.

"Don't be angry Kagome, I will not ask that of you again," he promised her to pacify her current mood as he looked down at her through honey golden eyes to see her reaction.

Kagome turned as she took the basket away from him, placing those herbs that she had picked into the basket before meeting eyes with him.

"You should go back in to rest," she told him, already hinted to him that he was not wanted around of her.

"Don't be so harsh Kagome, I'm sorry if my earlier question had offended you," he pleaded softly with an earnest smile on his lips as reached out to hold onto her hand.

"You should go back in and rest," Kagome told him as she looked at him for a moment longer before drawing her hand away from him and turned to walk towards the other patches that needed her to do some tending after she had took the bucket of water away from him.

He watches her walk away in a flurry of pink and white layered on dress as she tended to the garden, ignoring the male to do as he please whilst she does her daily errand.

She remembered the end of the battle and taking a long rest after everything had finally come to an end, however when she next opened her eyes, she was in this weird place, just as throw back and ancient as when she was in Sengoku Jidai, to make things worse, she woke up all battered up and heavily injured, and in the body of weak and younger than she had expected.

It was a good thing though that her face did not change much, except for the fact that perhaps there is a little more change to her than she had expected, and at first she was unable to control it but later because of her Sensei, he had helped her control it, and guided her through most part of her growth.

Looking up at the scorching afternoon sun, Kagome looked around to see just about everything is done, she slowly took her time to make her way back into the house that she shared with her Sensei, and now her patient.

"Ka-go-me," the only person staying with her now called out to her just as she entered the bamboo house. "I've made us lunch," he told her with a smile upon his face as he went up to her to take the basket and bucket from her hands.

Kagome looked at the table full of food as she allowed Sakujun to take the two items away from her. "I need to tend to the herbs and vegetables first,"

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked with a pout in his voice as he turned to look at her almost pitifully, with grievance in his eyes.

"I need to tend to the herbs first," Kagome persisted as she went towards her workstation where the basket full of herbs, and vegetables are as she sorted through them and handled the herbs with practiced ease.

"The food will get cold," Sakujun said as went over to lead her back to the table full of food as he watched her work.

"You should eat first," Kagome said as she worked diligently to process the herbs and do what is needed to preserve them whilst they are still fresh.

"I want to eat with you," he told her, saying it into her ears as he leaned his head over her shoulder to watch her work, glancing at her expression from the corner of his eyes as he watched for any of the change in her expression.

"You need to eat proper meals," Kagome told him with a glance at him before turning her attention back to the herbs at hand as she sorted them up, treating some of them in cold bath of water that she had placed in a bowl whilst others she bundled them up and placed them to the side ready to be hung later.

He could smell how the scent of medicine clinging onto her, and had since gotten used to it and taken a liking to it even, especially with the way that it would mix with her natural sweet scent. Kagome was perhaps the first few that aside from Shuurei was not easily affected by his good looks or his charms, and unlike Shuurei, Kagome more or less practically ignore his existence.

Kagome sighed inwardly as she tired not to be bothered by the fact that there is someone scrutinizing her every move as she worked. It is uncomfortable, but there is nothing that she can do about it, not especially when the other is not often easily cooperative or listen much to her, and almost always insist on just about everything.

She has lived two lives, and though she had first arrived her and was somehow taken in by her current Sensei, but it did not stop her from constantly trying to find a way back home. She had tried every secret entrance or forbidden areas that opened once in a while or in a rare time period, she had ventured forth without hesitation. Though the risk is that she might die in there somewhere, but at least one thing she knows is that she had tried.

There was once when her teacher had to even save her from her recklessness as well, and had been reprimanded rather strictly for it, after which, she was forbidden to leave easily until her punishment is over. She had closed herself off for about nearly a year under orders, to reflect, and cultivate her powers and skills. It was nearly torturing, but it helped elevated her abilities to another level.

Now though she has to stay where she is, to tend to Sakujun, and also where they are in, is a place under magic hidden from the view of normal and most people unless they are like her Sensei and herself and knows how to get in, another is if their capabilities is far above that of her Sensei.

"Please have your meal first, I'll eat after I'm done," Kagome told him through grounded teeth as she felt the annoyance of his eyes looking at her for so long, making her feel uncomfortable under those gaze.

"If you don't eat, then who will take care of my health," Senya asked innocently with a devilish smile tugging on the edge of his lips as he asked her in a gentle tone.

When Kagome turn her head to regard him seriously, she did not see the devilishly mischievous look upon his lips but instead saw a sad pitiful look upon his face with charmingly seductive pleading eyes that looked and studied her with a soft look in them. Any female would have drowned in them, but for her it saddens her, especially how similarly the color of his eyes looks exactly like that of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but the spirit in it is different.

There was really much wish for her to return to her World, to her family, and to that of Inuyasha and the rest of the team, but so far as of now, she was still unable to find the right way of getting herself home. There was once she had thought that she had found the way home, but instead, she found it to be an illusion and had nearly been in great danger of it had she not been able to wake up earlier from it.

"Kagome?" he called out to her, seeing that far away look in her eyes again.

It happened rather often when they eyes meet and like always, Kagome would turn her head away sharply, hiding that pretty peach blush that spread across of her face. He smiled in coy at her reaction, though he enjoyed knowing that she _can_ be affected by him, but he was also displeased by the fact that she was not exactly looking at him and it made him narrowed his eyes in thought of it, and that want to know who that person is.

"Come, we should eat," he urged her gently pulling her towards the table, "We can hang those up later once they are properly dried," Sakujun said as he finally led her to take a seat.

"The food is nearly cold now, I should warm them up again," Sakujun says as he reached out ease to grab a few of the plates, planning to do what he said as he took a peak at Kagome from beneath his lashes, but she did not reply or show much indication on her face.

When he left, Kagome stood to continue what she was doing, her mind plunging into her memories as her body moved with practice, already knowing what to do with the herbs and allowed her mind to wander a little.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm surprised that there are people that are interested in this crossover, honestly I thought it would be like quiet, dead quiet. Thank you so much for the support, I hope to not disappoint and that you enjoy this new update!

To Wicken25  
Haha I have a thing for the dangerous guys I guess? Ah yes, I agree with you on Kou Kijin (Hoju), though I might have to disappoint on Kagome have other color eye color. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Angel4EverLostInLife  
Thanks! I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying it thus far, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well~

To Miko-sacred  
Thanks! I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying it! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well~ =)

To MoonFlower77  
Thanks! I'm so glad to see that and hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D


	3. Town

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 3: Town**

Every time that she goes out to town, Kagome would always have her face hidden behind a veil whilst wearing the bamboo hat that gotten. It makes it all the more easier for her to move about, especially after she realized that some of the people who had entered into those secret realms along with her, were surprise to see her, some even turned an evil eye towards him.

Sakujun joined her on her trip into the nearest town after she had told him that she was going out. Walking closely by her side, he too had his face veiled up like her. Though when he had thought that they were to be going to town, Sakujun had thought that they would most probably head to a smaller town of no reputation of sorts, but never had he thought that he would set foot back into the capital, least of all walk to see the light after taking that strong poison.

His eyes shone with a cold glimmer as he scanned their area, carefully following by Kagome's side. It is a good thing too that they are back in the Capital, it just make things all the more easier for him. Upon his gentle urging, they had gotten themselves a table on the second level within a teahouse that he used to frequent before things started to crumble around of him.

When he had excused him to going out for a short while to buy something, Kagome only nodded her head as she leaned over the banister of the second floor to look down on the busy streets as many walked through going about their business. Even in the teahouse, Kagome did not take off the veiled bamboo hat as she reached over to pot to pour herself a cup of tea, parting her veil ever so slightly to take a sip of the hot tea before putting it back down on the table.

He told her that his name is Lin Senya, whether is it real or not it is something that he does she does not know, but at least it gave her something to call him by rather than she call him something rude. She sighs softly beneath the veil as she glanced at the waiter coming over with a tray full of all the dishes that they had ordered earlier on.

She did not have to wait long, maybe about after two cups of tea, Sakujun came back with a smile upon his lips as he took a seat by her side instead of being opposite of her, sitting rather intimately with her.

"Are you waiting for me?" Sakujun asked with a dashing easy smile on his face as he took up the chopsticks and picked some food to place in her empty bowl.

"You should've eaten some whilst waiting for me," Sakujun coax her gently with that ever so gentle tone that he would often use on Shuurei, only now his target has changed.

"…" Kagome did not say anything as she looked at the other through the veil as she took her time in picking up her chopstick to pick on the food that he had placed in her bowl.

With her mind adrift to some place else, Kagome ate silently, turning her head once in a while to look at the street below, her eyes never once landing on Sakujun as she see the crowd in the streets starts to increase as did the teahouse.

No matter how much Sakujun wait on Kagome or coax her, she still did not say a word. He could hardly see her face through the veil, but when a breeze blew by and he was able to see the faraway look in her eyes, he clenched his jaws, the smile stiffened on his face as he narrowed his eyes at the thought of it.

Only when he growled, did he manage to get her attention as she turned her head fully rather than glancing at him from the corner of her eyes like how she would usually do when she is in thought.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her with a light smile touching on his lips as he poured her more tea, refilling her cup before clipping more food for her.

Kagome shook her head, picking up her own chopstick to eat the food that he had placed in her bowl. "I should be getting back soon," Kagome said seeing that the time is not as early as it seems now that the sun looks like it is setting.

This time Sakujun frowned, not pleased to hear what she had just told him as his narrowed at her through the veil, "What do you mean Kagome?" he asked her in a strained tight voice.

"You more or less do not need me to take care of you already, you should return back to your family," Kagome told him with a sigh as she placed her chopstick down on the bowl.

"Are you kicking me out now?"

"…No, I just think that it is time you should go back home,"

"If that is so, then I am going back with you," he told her with a smile upon his face, his eyes losing some their dangerousness, but at least now have a little more docile and pleased look in it.

"…" Kagome did not say anything else and just looked down the banister at the crowd below.

Sakujun took what she had said as a silent agreement to him staying and seeing that she did not put up an argument made him felt better as he placed more food in her bowl, telling her to eat up.

He had gotten the news that he wanted from coming here today, and now that he had them all getting ready for what might and might not come.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's a quick update, I hope that you guys enjoys it!

To Wicken25  
Thanks, so glad to see that you are enjoying it thus far. Haha perhaps, it might be, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (March 27, 2016)  
Haha I'm sorry, but usually it will take me some time to update, I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying this story, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Miko-sacred  
Thank you, I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying it. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	4. More Than It Seemed

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 4: More Than It Seemed**

It was always a rather cooling night, but somehow, tonight he was unable to fall into a deep sleep and sat up in bed as he looked towards the open windows. He had made contact with members of the Satsujinzoku, though not being seeing them coming to where he is now, made him frown. It was something that he did not take much to mind thus far, but since he is alive, he was going to continue playing his 'games'.

Never really giving it much thought, but noticing it for the first time, he could smell the weeping cherry blossom and the smell of the crisp cool air. Closing his eyes and taking in the scent, his body relaxes at its gentle scent before opening his eyes to show certain sharpness in them. Getting up, he walked out of his room, closing the door behind of him quietly as he walked about the grounds. Since coming here, he felt there is an oddness in the area here, especially when nearing the forest mid point, like there is something there that he could not see or feel, and yet hard to explain.

His feet took him to the lake where the weeping cherry blossom stood and a figure stood in the middle of the lake beneath the moon. Wearing a body of white dress and skirt, he could see the flurry of movements coming from there as some things seem to float about her. Her hair shone with a gleam of dark blue so dark that it looks like black beneath the night scene as the moon casted a mysterious silvery white light envelope lightly on her person as her hair fluttered and moved about like her clothes like a perfect harmony.

The shine off the sword gave off a cold glimmer beneath the moon as she performed an elegant sword dance, body moving fluidly as each movement are encased with a strength that he could feel causes the wind to rise with each swings. Her foot steps above the water is light and did not cause big ripples, but instead as he near her, he could see the lose petals from the weeping cherry blossom dance around of her giving an air of ethereal beauty like that of a Goddess or Fairy.

A scene like this is something that he has not seen before, but the beauty of it entered his mind and seemed to have carved itself into his bones and soul as he watched silently, her movements are sharp, precise and fast. Some too fast for him to catch, but instead look at the beauty of which she has brought out in this sword set. It was a sight never to be seen and he stood by the swing as he watches her intently, an unknown shine shone within the depth of his eyes as he took it all in.

Practicing her sword stances beneath the moon brought her back to Sengoku Jidai, but the main reason is also because during nights like these, she could feel her energy brimming and how the energy of the moon helps to increase her cultivation practice. At the same time it helped her to practice her qinggong (light body) skills the best, as well as various other components.

Her hair and clothes followed her as she landed on the tip on her toe, suddenly stirring the blossom's petals that are still afloat in the air from her earlier practice as she flitted across the lake like a dragonfly lightly touching the lake's surface, causing tiny ripples that disappear quickly as she made her way back to shore to see Sakujun standing there with a smile watching her.

"That was a sight to behold, like a Goddess descending from heavens," Sakujun complimented as he reached out to take hold of her hand that is not holding the sword.

Kagome frown, he wears a sleeping attire, top open carelessly, showing the chiseled well muscled body beneath, creamy and velvety like beneath the moon, giving him a mystical air and adding more charm to his already charming face. Who would have thought that beneath those white silken pao (Chinese wear) would show such muscular body, the bagginess of the clothes gave him a feeling that he might have a feminine frame, but then again she should not be too surprise, especially with all that she had experience in Sengoku Jidai.

"Why aren't you asleep," Kagome asked as she sheathed her sword carefully after giving it a look over.

"It's too hot to sleep," he lied through his teeth as he walked by her side.

"How about we go for a walk outside?" Sakujun asked her a smile on his lips as the moon cast an unearthly glow on the both of them.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before agreeing to his suggestion, but not before telling him to change into something more appropriate than sleepwear whilst she waits here for him. Without her to help bring him out of the boundary, most people would easily have gotten lost in it or died after long period of being unable to find their path.

"The air smells different here," Sakujun commented as he walked by her side in the forest grounds as he followed her lead.

"We're just outside that's all," she told him, using the moon hanging above them as a guide, only taking out a palm size luminous pearl to lead the way when it gets even dark.

Sakujun saw the pearl, something of that size is worth hundreds of thousand, and from the glow of it, he is even more surprise. It is a rare find what she has in her hand, and not something that easily comes by like weeds growing along the side of the road.

Though he noticed something different about her, tonight, Kagome is more open to talking to him, even as to answer him some of his questions. This change in her, though a little different, but is something greatly welcome.

"Do you often have visitors?" he asked her, breaking the silence between them as he walked by her side, getting closer to her side.

Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, Kagome did not say much or anything, "I need to check on something, wait here" Kagome told him and disappeared from his side quickly before he could say anything else.

Sakujun did not mind her leaving him alone at all, he turned his head to look in the direction that she had disappeared to. Three dark shadows knelt before of him as they had their head lowered, waiting silently for his words.

"Where are we at the moment,"

"Koku Province Master,"

"Keep track on all the families and members of the Noble faction, keep the men stationed at all the provinces, I will call when I need you," He ordered eyes cold and indifferent as he coldly sweep a glance at the three that knelt before of him on a single leg.

Being one moment at the Imperial Capital of Shi Province, and the next to be in Koku Province, is something that he had not expected and was even more surprise at it but kept a mask of indifference as the three replied with a 'yes' in unison and disappeared from his sight.

Sakujun waited, leaning against the tree as he thought about the current things bothering him, Kagome being the least of his problem, but she _is_ entertaining, and how she could so selflessly help him without asking much or any questions at all, he finds it suspicious, but then there is something about her that drew his interest. Maybe it's her indifference to his every move or the way she would behave so coolly and yet whenever she showcases something, it almost always surprises him.

"Kagome?" Sakujun called out carefully as he turned his head in the direction of where he heard the rustling of the bushes and crunching of dried dead leaves on the ground.

A dark furred body walked out from amongst the bushes hackles up, it's glowing reddish eyes glared at Sakujun as it showed its sharp teeth at him. The animal's big body slowly emerged from the bushes, it's growl becoming audible as Sakujun looked at it with an alert look upon his face. He did not really have any weapon on him, at least not one that is of good defense against something as ferocious as the animal that is slowly circling about of him.

Sakujun slowly got up as he moved back, stopping every once in a while as he kept a sharp eyes on the animal slowly coming closer towards him.

The situation did not look good at for him, as eh glance to his surroundings, trying to figure a way out, his body has been at rest for too long and it has been a while since he worked his mind quickly to find a way out. Then another rustling coming closer and closer towards them, captured the attention of the huge wolf as it turned it's head slightly to the side, looking in the direction of where the sound is coming from, Sakujun took that as an opening and was about to run but the wolf made the first move and ran towards the direction of the rustling sound.

Leaving the male there feeling slightly relieve, but was again suddenly worried when he thought of Kagome, and that the wolf could possibly be running towards in her direction. He took after in the same direction, not daring to slow his pace for fear that he might be too late.

"Kagome?" he called out with worry.

Not hearing a reply, he quicken his pace, calling out for her as he feel the drumming of his heart increased as he ran even faster, calling out her name. He could hear a yelp from a distance and the sound of growls and snapping, and ran towards it, his hair loosely flying behind of him as he raced there. Though the sight that met his eyes surprised him greatly, and it made him laughed after he finally came back to his own senses.

The wolf turned sharply in his direction, growling as he prepared to leap towards Sakujun, but was instead held back by Kagome who spoke to it in a few words.

"You really are full of surprises," Sakujun chuckle in between of his words, calming down after getting used to it.

The wolf had lost it's playfulness, and so did Kagome, she now have that frowning looking upon her face again as she looked at him. Sakujun still kept his distance, especially after he tried taking a few steps towards them the wolf would growl at him louder, baring his fangs and even coming close to snap at him a few times.

"We should get going," Kagome kneeling beside of the wolf as she gave it the most affection that Sakujun had seen coming from her so far.

Seeing her give the wolf a last hug, Kagome stood as she dusted herself off, but the wolf still remained by her side as it followed after her, snarling and snapping at Sakujun whenever he gets too close to them.

"It's really close to you," Sakujun commented after a while of trying to walk by her side, a forced smile upon his lips as he half glared at the wolf.

"He's just shy," Kagome replied with a shrug knowing that it was really not an answer or reasoning, but it was the first that comes to her mind.

There was a laughing smile that tugged on the edge of her lips whenever she thought that Sakujun was not looking as she would often let her fingers brushed against the head of the wolf or playfully caressed its' ears.

"One would never know that it's such a shy animal," Sakujun commented in a rather grim like tone even if there is a smile upon his lips.

Kagome did not reply as she shrugged at his words and walked by the side of the wolf' until they reached the edge of the boundary entering into her 'home'. At first he wolf lingered outside, tugging at her skirt with his razor teeth growling warningly at her preventing her from returning.

"I'll be back soon again," Kagome told him as she knelt down beside of it, running her fingers through his head as she rubbed and scratch at the side of it's head.

"I'm jealous of it," Sakujun said with a smile as he was finally able to walk by her side once they entered through the barrier boundary that had been set to prevent unknown people from entering.

"He's a friend of mine, do not keep calling him an 'It'," Kagome told him with a frown, annoyed at his use of term.

"How envious, why won't you treat me with such affections as well," Sakujun asked in a playful unreasonable manner like that of a child not given attention.

"I believe Mister Lin Senya that between us, we're just doctor and patient," Kagome told him in all seriousness upon her face, stopping in her steps as she turned her face towards him.

The smile upon his lips slowly lessens as he took in the seriousness of her words, and looked at her with a grim look upon his face. Dangerously taking quick steps towards her, Sakujun grabbed her face within one hand as his grip tightened.

"And what if I refuse that kind of relationship," he asked her with a dangerous and taunting smile upon his lips, a cold glimmer shine in the depth of his eyes as he regarded her.

"What if I want something else?"

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To D Tailed  
Thanks so much, I'm really glad to see that you enjoyed the story thus far. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)


	5. Another Troublesome Male

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 5: Another Troublesome Male**

 _"It was only a joke, don't take it too hard," Sakujun told Kagome that night as he took hold her hand and led her back to the house where they shared now._

Since that night, Kagome started taking precaution against of Sakujun and kept her distance from him. Perhaps it is Nightingale Syndrome or something but Kagome decided to distance herself from him just in case. And another is that he is already getting better as well, and that dark aura in him is slowly recovering and gaining consciousness too. Something that even she is unsure of what will happen should it fully take over.

Not wanting to think too much about it, Kagome resumed her duty to taking care of the various gardens and her routine as per usual. Sakujun however, was following her everywhere, trying to help her or cut in and help her whenever he could, but were all smoothly avoided or rejected by her without much trouble.

"Are you still angry at me for pulling that joke?" Sakujun asked with much unsounded grievance upon his face as he looked at her rather pitifully.

"I'm busy," Kagome pushes him away with a simple throw of a few words and walked quickly away from him, and towards the barrier where it leads to the entrance to the outside world.

Seeing that she is on the move, Sakujun narrowed his eyes as he rushes after her, grabbing hold of the edge of her flowing sleeve that hid her hand as he walked briskly by her side.

"Please talk to me, I hate how cold you are with me these days since that night," Sakujun tried cajoling her.

Wanting to grab hold of her hand from beneath her sleeves, but within an eye blink, she disappeared before of his eyes, causing him to nearly stumble to a stop had he not a quick reflex. This is something that he had not suspected and was even more surprise than expected, not knowing that she had such skills in the first place.

"…" Kagome was nowhere to be seen, Sakujun looked at his empty hands before looking up at the path again. He could possibly wait here for her to return, but he was unsure of how long that will be, another is that he could possibly go out to search for her, but might end up missing the chance of returning back through that boundary with her.

No matter the situation, at the moment he could only chose to wait here for her to return again. Letting out a sharp whistle tune, he could feel the presence of his people landing behind of him as he turned around, and let them give him the collected information to look through whilst he let them tell him of the latest going on.

"It's time we did a clean up of the Sa clan, do it cleanly this time," Sakujun gave his order, "I will be here for a while," Sakujun told them, waving them off as he read the scroll and kept an high alert of his surroundings.

Since his days of recuperation and spending time with Kagome, he seldom think much about Shuurei, but sometimes he could not help but to compare between the both of them as he is now, but he could not deny the attraction that he felt for the both of them.

Kagome however is now back in the Imperial Capital and taking a stroll down the busy and still bustling market as she made her way to the auction house to give porcelain bottle to the owner of the Auction House to help her with the arrangements before leaving with hefty amount of money in her sleeve.

Bumping into someone by accident when she turned her head to look at a passing store, Kagome apologize to the other as she gathered herself up from the ground, dusting the dirt off her clothes, as she did not look up at the other.

"It is my mistake Miss, are you injured?" An alluring male's voice asked as he reached out an elegant slender creamy hand out towards her.

"Thank you, I'm fine," she said not taking his hand as Kagome straightened the veiled bamboo hat in which she wore.

"Allow me to treat you to a meal as an apology then Miss," the male said to her as he watches her straightened her clothes neatly before of him.

When Kagome looked up at him, she was meet with a handsome beauty with good looks that is comparable to that of even Sakujun, only she knows him as Lin Senya. This male has similar looking golden honey glazed eyes but only with pale blonde hair as he smile at her politely.

"That's alright, we were both careless that is all," Kagome injected as she made a polite bow and left the male standing there and resumed down the path in which she was going.

Ryou Anju frown at the reaction that he had gotten from her, the soft scent of flowers that followed in her wake, something that he found indescribable, but its soft gentleness, gave him calm and refreshing feeling. There is also the familiar smell of medicine that waft about her giving her scent an underlying bitterness that he though ruined the scent.

He followed in her wake at a safe distance, curious of who the female is beneath her veils, and waited for a while before entering into the tea house in which she had stepped into as he followed suit and went upstairs when he did not see her in the first level.

"We meet again Miss, would you mind if we perhaps share a table?" Anju asked her as he looked at her with a kind-welcoming smile that would put any female at ease and some to even fall for his simple charms.

Kagome looked at the male, though he has good looks, but yet she remained unaffected by it. "If you would consider following me is considered as a 'chance meeting' then perhaps," Kagome said, not really answering his question to her as she took a sip of her hot tea.

Seeing that she had no reaction whatsoever, Anju took the sit by her side as he smiled at her kindly almost fondly, but it felt pretentious, but said nothing about it.

"Wouldn't you find it easier to have your hat taken down Miss?" Anju asked her politely again.

"Perhaps,"

Again she did not give him a solid reply as Kagome called for the waiter to bring over a few simple dishes and some cakes to go along with her tea.

"Are you perhaps a visiting guests to the Capital Miss?" Anju asked trying to ease in a conversation between them.

"I guess you could consider that," Kagome told him as she picked up a piece of osmanthus cake and chewed on it not minding at all that there is someone else by her side watching her every little movement.

To her, it is really not much of a difference, especially since Sakujun does just about the same, except that he is always there to place food in her bowl or plate to make sure that she eats a little of everything. Sometimes it made her wonder if he was trying to see if the foods are poisoned or not through her, like she is the food tester.

"Please enjoy the food, I should be going now," Kagome said as she placed a few copper coins on the table whilst she stand as she made to move.

"Please allow me to pay for the meal," Anju says as he took hold of her hand gently turning over as he placed the coins back into her hand.

"It is fine, we can go dutch on it," Kagome says as she twisted her hand out of his and placed the coin in his hand instead before walking away.

"'Go dutch'?" He did not really understand that term but put it at the back of his mind, determine to find out about it later.

Kagome loitered around a few shops, making a grab for the things that she had made for herself before deciding to head back to where she stays. Though what she had not really expected was to see that Sakujun still there sitting against a tree resting as he waited for her. Kagome frown at it, but she could not help but to feel slightly guilty for leaving him like that.

Sighing, she walked towards his path, only to see him opening his eyes and smiling at her in an alluring manner as he stood up, taking his time to dust the grass off his clothes as he approach her.

"Let me help," He says, reaching over to grab the packages that she has in her hand, but seeing that she did not make a complain or rejection, he smiled even more deeply at her.

Kagome turned her head away from him as she led the way back to her lodgings with him by her side asking her about how her trip had been.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! Have a great weekend!

To Bless You  
Thank you! I'm so glad to see that you like this story thus far, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To D Tailed  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To Mordacious Moratorium  
So glad to see that you are enjoying this story up til now! I only hope that my story will not end up being a disappointment to you in the end, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To MoonFlower77  
Thank you, I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying the story thus far! Haha I'm still trying to determine when and how to slot in her Sensei as well, well, wait and see then~ I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	6. Meeting the Doctor

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting the Doctor**

Sakujun enjoyed the way that she had treated him so nicely after that day and had thought of various other means to guilt-trip her, so that she will continue treating him so. Though one of the days when he was about to call for her when he entered the house, she was nowhere to be found, leaving a note on the bamboo dining table with his name on it as he opened up to read it.

Leaving beyond the boundary is easy, however to return, he is unable to do so without having Kagome there to open it up for him. And that vexed him that she had suddenly up and left him within the boundary alone with nothing else.

In the early morning before Sakujun even got up, Kagome had already left the place, leaving behind a short note. She disappeared from within that isolated world in which had been constructed by her Sensei and taught to her as well, but because she is still young, Kagome is unable to fully grasp hold of the place's ability and create new things in it like the way that he could.

"Have you been waiting long?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the male sitting beneath a tree.

"No, but it is good to see you again," the old man said as he stood up slowly, using the tree as support as he carried in one of his hand two jars of Chinese wine, raising it along with a wrapped waxed packet of food as he showed it happily to Kagome.

"You-sensei, you should really cut down on the drinking, you will ruin your liver from drinking too much," Kagome said as she walked towards him, with a helpless shake of her head at his behavior.

"At my age Kagome-chan, you should just let me enjoy myself before I kick the bucket," he joked with her, leading the way with a wave of his hand as he brought them towards another area.

Today, Kagome did not wear her usual veiled bamboo hat as she walked behind of the elderly old man, following him silently as she looked at her surroundings, remembering the place so that it will be made easier for her to return later.

"I've the medicine research all written out," Kagome informed You Shikou when they reached a mini site that had been recently set up by the look of it.

You Shikou looked surprised and then gleeful and eager as he could hardly wait to get his hands on the research that she had done. Kagome looked at him with an amused smile upon her lips as she took a sit opposite of him before taking the paper document out from her sleeve as she teasingly leafed through the written sheets as though in thought whether or not she should have it be handed over to him.

"Girl, stop toying with this old man's feeling!" he said suddenly in irritation and mock anger after having his eyes followed her hand that is holding onto the paper document.

Kagome giggled at his behavior like that of a child throwing a fake tantrum to get what they want. She made it a show of handing him the papers, but later pulled it back towards her again, seeing that the old man's face was already turning red with irritation, Kagome could not help but to laugh at him as she places those paper on the table.

You Shikou practically lunged for those papers, carefully holding it within his hands as he started looking through the pages, briskly looking through them, catching the information here and there before happily opening a bottle of wine as he drank from it heartily.

"You are really one talented girl," Shikou praised, "but stop toying with an old man's heart like that, I cannot take it with my age," he reprimanded whilst glancing up at her in between of reading through the paper document in which she had presented to him with and his Chinese wine.

"I should be going," Kagome said once she was done with what she had been tasked with.

"Come join me for a drink or two," Shikou invited Kagome, holding up the other unopened jar of Chinese wine.

"I'll pass on that," Kagome said, shaking her head as she left the path in which they came from, and looked around the area.

She had originally thought to find wild plants in the area, to bring back and cook it up into various dishes, but then thinking again that she is running out of ingredients to cook the dish that she wants, Kagome started making her way towards the nearest town as she searched for the path back to the road.

Kagome froze when she was nearly came too an all too near attack with the end of a staff as she looked at her attacker. A caveman looking like male with an unshaven face and a cross shaped scar beneath his left eye, making him look very much like a mountain thug.

"Oops, sorry miss," the guy apologize with a rather loud voice and with a friendly smile upon his face that did not reach his eyes as he pointed the staff down to the ground again looking somewhat embarrassed for his behavior.

When Kagome did not say anything, the male thought that she was in shock, but erased that thought at the calm look upon her face.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked her, but before he got his answer, Kagome turned around and walked away.

"Miss! It's not safe! I should walk you back," he called out to her, rushing up to catch up with her as he followed after the girl.

Kagome turned her head back, arching a brow as she looked at him.

"Are you the danger?" she asked in an amused voice, but her eyes showed nothing but cold indifference in them.

"Eh? No Miss, please, let me send you back," he told her looking around of their area as though afraid.

"I'm save on my own as well," Kagome assured with confidence, moving away from the other as she continued walking away in the direction in which she came from.

She had the intention of returning, but not after gathering some wild plants for cooking. Without her veiled bamboo hat, just in case she gained unwanted attention from people that might recognized her.

"Miss?" he called out again but lost sight of her after he went through a bunch of bushes.

It was puzzling that she was nowhere to be seen, and it was like in the blink of an eye that she had disappeared. Kagome however was not too far away, looking at the puzzled man, looking around in search of her. She had hidden herself not too far away amongst the tree leaves up in a tree.

"Miss?" he called out again raising his voice a little as he moved forward towards a path that he thought it was where she had gone.

When he was gone, Kagome waited for a while more, looking through the tree leaves as she pushed part of it aside to look at the cloudy skies as the slow moving clouds moved ever so slowly, changing their shapes from time to time, reminding her of the time when she saw this sight when she was with her family members and in Sengoku Jidai. Once here, she does not know exactly who she is.

"Where have you been," Sakujun asked hugging her from behind once he found her back in the house and cleaning wild plants that he did not really recognize.

"New herbs?" he asked her looking from behind of her shoulder as his warm breath played against the skin of her neck and ear.

"Dinner," Kagome said, shrugging his shoulder as she tried shrugging him off her back.

"Oh?" but she did not reply him, and continued on her work.

When she returned Sakujun had not went up to her immediately, being that he was waiting for her to step back into the bamboo house, but when he met her, she did not even have the look of guilt upon her face, instead she merely glanced at him and returned to cleaning the plants before walking out to where the kitchen is.

Sakujun frown, not getting the reaction that he wanted and followed after her, with a look of grievance upon his face for her not paying attention to him and stood by her side with that look waiting for her to look at him.

"Hand me that plate," she told him as she continued stir-frying the dish hands open, waiting expectantly for the bowl.

Again that was not the reaction that he was hoping for, but did as she had told, and taking back the now filled bowl of vegetable as he placed it on a nearby table, before going up to hug her from behind.

"Pay some attention to me," he said that to her in a pitiful whining voice like that of a neglected puppy.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy the new update, will be slightly slow in plot but more or less establishing a few connection and introduction to the characters. I hope that you guys enjoy!

To Wicken25  
Haha, yes, you are right on that. Well, guess we'll have to wait and see as to how she meets with some of them. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	7. Responsibility

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 7: Responsibility**

Sakujun almost found it funny as he searched about the town for sight of Kagome, he had his people kept a look out and had been searching for her for about two months now. She had told him that she would be out for about 3 months to handle some things, and had thus left him standing there alone without a single word of how they would meet or anything else.

She was not going to get rid of him easily, and just like how he always kept tabs on Shuurei, he too had people out there searching out for Kagome and her trademarked bamboo veil. Though the news that he always gets back is slow and when he would travel there, she was gone.

The news of how the Sa family just gets erased so easily overnight with a bloodbath left many unease and the security for each town to tighten. Fear washed over many, most especially those of position and ranks praying that they are not the next one. Though what made them more at unease about is how there was no sign of the dead there, except for the traces of their pool of blood on the ground.

However during this period of unrest, Kagome roamed about easily without much hindrance except perhaps at the gates to the entry of most major towns. She had heard what had happened, but did not do a thing about it, especially when such things did not affect her or related to her in the first place.

"How about a drink?" Kagome asked with a teasing smile upon her lips as she landed within a private courtyard to see a man dressed in silk mustard court robes with black borders resting by his side on a wooden chaise longue within a room with it's windows wide open.

Though the most distinctive thing about him is most probably the mask that he wears all the time, only different pattern and designs. The male was slow to open his eyes from beneath his mask as he turned his head in the direction of where he heard her voice coming from. Slowly getting up from the longue, he turned his head to look out the window, only to see the figure of a person dressed in simple red and white today with a veiled bamboo hat already setting a jar of wine down on the table as she waited patiently, turning her veiled head towards him.

"It's been a while," he said taking his time to walk over to her as he took a sit opposite of her around the stone table in his courtyard.

Kagome only smiled and said nothing as she pushed the jar of wine towards him, indicating for him to be the first to open it. He did it with ease, smelling the wine from within the jar before looking up at her, in appreciation from behind the mask.

"Rare wine for a rare visit," he said, pouring some into the two cups meant for tea as he placed the filled up cup before of her.

"Only for appreciation and the meeting of friends," Kagome said as she smiled at him through her veil, reaching out with her hand as she took the cup of wine.

"What do you know of the Sa clan's eradication," he asked her after they had a few silent cups full of her home brewed wine.

"I know nothing, I've only heard of it after coming back out in these recent two months," Kagome replied honestly with a shake of her head, a frown marring her brow beneath her veiled bamboo hat.

They did not say much, but continued to drink the wine in silent appreciation.

"Some food and dishes to go with this wine will be good," Kagome commented, breaking the silence between them.

Kijin did not say anything but to raise a brow at her, pausing sipping on the wine for the time period. "Then you should have prepared something,"

Kagome looked at him laughing silently with her eyes as she glanced at the mask male sitting opposite of her, seeming to not mind not having any food. In all honesty is something that Kagome guessed right.

"You're a terrible host," Kagome commented with laughter in her voice.

"You're an intruding guest,"

"That is true, I _am_ an uninvited guest," Kagome agreed with him sadly, putting her cup down as she stood. "I should be going,"

"Stay," he said after a while, after seeing that Kagome had the intention to leave, "The wine will taste bland without your accompaniment," he told her after a short while, seeing that she had stopped in her movement.

"Thank you, but it is time that I should be going," Kagome told him in as comforting a voice as she could manage and left his courtyard just as suddenly as she appeared with her home brew.

Kagome wondered along the streets, looking around for things as she stocked up on supplies and bought things that were needed for her next journey before returning to an Inn where she had booked herself a room.

"That was really cold of you," Sakujun said as he came from behind of her when she closed the door and hugged her from behind, letting her fall into his embrace.

"I told you I'll be busy for the next few months and you're already all healed," Kagome said as she pushed away his arms that locked her in his embrace to walk over to the table and placed her items down before turning her attention back at him.

"How heartless of you," Sakujun said with a frown a sad smile filled with her wronging him upon his lips.

"You're no longer a patient in need of my attention," Kagome told him, a movement of her hand in a manner of asking him to leave as she pointed it towards the door.

"I've nowhere else to go, won't you keep me," he asked her with that dangerous yet devilishly charming smile as he approached her.

Her eyes shone with uncertainty, her brow already frowning deeply as she regarded her former patient who now stood right before of her with that easy-going smile upon his painted purple pinkish lips. The color reminded her of poison, but yet it really is a rather beautiful color if it is a lipstick, causing her mind to drift back to the time period in which she comes from. She never really got the chance to experiment with makeup, not even in this time period or that of Sengoku Jidai.

Sakujun seeing her distracted had closed the gap between them, pulling her gently back into his arms again as he lifted her head to meet with his eyes before descending upon her lips to capture her lips for a taste of it.

"Shameless pervert," Kagome growled out as she slapped a hand with her inner strength to his chest, causing him to retreat away from her.

"It hurts," Sakujun told her in a pitiful manner with the looks to match as he placed a hand at her she had hit him with her strength and looked towards her as his posture slugged down to suggest the level of pain that he is in.

"Won't you take care of my injury?" Sakujun asked with a sad look of grievance in his eyes as he tried appealing to her guilty conscious.

Kagome looked grimly at the male, walking towards him, but instead walked towards the door, but was held back when he grabbed hold of her arm to pull her back towards him, causing her to lose her footing for a moment as she opened her eyes wide.

"Lin Senya!" She hissed out his name, trying stabling herself whilst pushing herself away from his hold at the same time.

"Shouldn't you take responsibility for injuring me again," he asked her intimately into her ears, as he ignored her struggles to get out of his arms.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's an update that I hope you guys enjoy!


	8. Not Yours

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 8: Not Yours**

Under the moonlight, Kagome stood silently before of another male who stood up to be about a head taller than she is looking down at her as he fondly reached out to touch her face. Sakujun's face darkened with displeasure as he looked at the scene playing out.

Before of him, Kagome is usually distant and cold, but now, seeing her so open and close to the other male standing before of her displeases him. It burned into his eyes causing an unfound anger slowly rising within him as he watched red-eyed.

The male dressed in white, looked silvery under the moonlight as he reached talked to Kagome, a fond look upon his face as he pushes a loose strand of hair to tuck it at the back of her ear. A cold glimmer crosses Sakujun's ears as he watches them unmoving from a dark corner of the courtyard. The way that a mysterious wind blew lightly around of them, carrying a light breeze as it played with both their hairs as snow and black mixes together. And along with that breeze, he could hear the tinkling sound of her laughter that was brought to him.

"I'll visit you again soon," the male told Kagome fondly with a gentle smile before disappearing with the swirl of a sudden wind surrounding him, leaving Kagome to stand by herself as she turned away.

And throughout it all, their interaction and behavior was all seen by Sakujun who silently observed everything clenching his fist from time to time, his mood getting darker than the shadows itself. It was that familiar feeling whenever he was around of Shuurei, or when he sees her with someone else other than him, most especially if they are male with intentions towards her. Though his intentions towards her was really just to seek her out and see who she really is, but she soon became someone that could affect him to scheme against his own family members for someone else.

With Kagome he started feeling that same familiar feelings again just after finding her recently, only now did it come out strong when he sees her with another male and behaving so differently when around him. It made him itched to have her behave similarly towards him, and after seeing that, it fueled him even more, just like when he found out that Shuurei will only Ganlu tea for those that are important to her.

When morning comes, Kagome had once again disappeared and left Sakujun in the courtyard of the small villa that she was staying in and he had moved in on his own accordance. It was a good thing though, that he had people to follow after her so that he will know of her every little movements. And as for the male that he had seen last night, his people are already on the look out to find out more information about him.

"Kagome," Kou Kijin greeted her with a rather apologetic tone to his voice as she appeared in his work department by afternoon when he would usually take a nap.

Seeing the female entering the room, he looked at her through the mask "Why are you here?" he asked her brow furrowed as he looked at the veiled woman.

"Simply passing through, I thought to pass you some medicine for your headache," Kagome told him, calmly walking over to him as she fished out from the fabric pouch she had hidden on her a porcelain bottle containing the medicine.

"Thank you," he says, reaching out as he took the porcelain bottle, their fingers brushing against one another, but Kagome did not flinch or anything, but instead remained calm as she took her hand back once the bottle is in his hand.

"Come by anytime," he blurted out to her when he saw her body slant to leave the room.

"Oh?"

"For a drink or anything," he invited, feeling guilty for what he considered harsh that night.

"One of the days then," she told him with a smile in her tone leaving through the door but stopped when he called out to her again.

"Let me treat you to a meal…as thanks for the medicine," Kijin said as he referred to the bottle that he held in his hand.

Seeing her not replying as she regarded him through her white veiled bamboo hat, Kijin added his insistence.

"Alright, I'll find you one of the days then," Kagome said as she left, disappearing quickly before anyone else found out about her.

It did made him wonder how she could so easily come and go, disappearing like the wind, such skills is something that he had yet to see someone pull off so effortlessly and cleanly. Shaking his head, he looked at the white porcelain bottle in his hand for a moment longer before keeping it into his pocket, making sure that it is kept safely and securely.

"Kagome," Sakujun's enticing voice called out as he reached out from behind her to grab her, behaving rather shamelessly with such open display of affection when they are really not on the basis as fiancé and fiancée position. "Where have you been, I missed you," he told her with a smile hugging her tightly from behind as though wanting to have her melt into him.

Looking at the male from the corner of her eyes, Kagome pushes his arms away from her, but he did not budge at all as he hugged her tightly.

"Shameless pervert," she grinded out, stepping hard on his feet as she turned in his arm suddenly to butt-head with him, causing him to be caught off guard as he stumbled back wards a pained look upon his face.

"You're really heartless Kagome," he said with a pained look upon his face, his forehead where it was butted by hers was already slowly turning red as he looked at her with those clear amber eyes that glimmer with something that she was unable to decipher, causing her to frown at it.

"I'm leaving," Kagome said, giving this words to him as her good bye before gathering her things quickly and disappearing before of his eyes through the window before he could change his mind.

A lone but arrogant smile appeared upon his lips as Sakujun looked at the window from where Kagome had disappeared through, finding her actions to be entertaining as he rubbed his forehead where it hurt. She could not run away from him far, he always have someone to keep track of her and will find or catch up to her soon enough, so long as she does not return into the boundary of the World.

Since coming out from that place, Sakujun noticed that there had been some difference to his body after staying in there for quite a while. His body now feels lighter, and when he practice his martial arts or cultivate his abilities, it was a lot fast and the improvements is by leaps and bounds in steps that he would never have imagined without some form of help.

"I would advise you to keep that thought to yourself, and keep your hands away from Kagome," a male voice sounding just like velvet sounded from behind of Sakujun as he turned around quickly, a metal shine in his hand as he pointed his sword at the speaker.

"You!"

"Oh? You know who I am?" the male asked him with a smile that exuded a certain grandeur that was hard for anyone to ignore.

Said male is the very person whom Sakujun saw behaving intimately and being too close to the female that had saved him and taken care of him.

"How interesting…Take heed however, that she is not yours and take your hands away from her," the male told him with an icy look, yet never losing that arrogance in his posture and aura of grandeur.

Those words that was said from him, caused Sakujun to match that same look in his eyes, as he stood up tall and proudly, not bowing down to the other's own intimidation and match it with his very own.

"Leave her. Harm a single hair on her, and I'll have you return it by a thousand fold, living a life of hell, and not letting you die from it," he warned Sakujun, disappearing like how he did that night, only this time it blew a violent strong wind that threw Sakujun to the wall as he hit it hard and nearly vomited out blood had he not kept it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I'll see what you can do to me," Sakujun replied to the cold air that still has that wind brought by the other as a blood trail dripped down the side of his mouth, his eyes sharp and cold looking at empty air.

 _"Interesting,"_ a voice rang through his head, the very same voice that he heard when he was on the verge of dying from the poison that he had self-dosed in hope to make the very last bet that Shuurei will make him Ganlu tea.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's a quick update, I hope that you guys enjoy it!

To Mordacious Moratorium  
Thanks! Haha yea he is in, so far. I just hope that it will not be a disappointment when I slowly add in the rest of the characters and the part that they play. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	9. We Meet Again

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 9: We Meet Again**

"Hello Miss, we meet again," an alluring voice of a male called out from the side of her head as she turned sharply, her veil nearly whipping the other male's face had he not been fast enough to get out of the way.

Kagome frown trying to recall the male standing before of her, and when he saw that there is no reaction coming from her after a while, it was his turn to frown.

"Do I know you?"

Ryou Anju frowns even harder at her question. He could sense the genuinity in her voice and tone, and soon his face calmed again as he looked at her.

"I'm Ryou Anju, we met the last time in the Imperial Capital and had a meal together," he introduced himself.

Currently they are rather far away, in Koku Province, her wandering there to check on the old records of the outbreak of a disease there in the past, and to see if there is anyone sick that needed her skills there.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you that day,"

"Yes, I still owe you a meal, and insist on fulfilling it this time," he said with an entrancing smile as he tried to peer through her veiled bamboo hat to see her face.

Kagome remained silent as she looked at him with a frown upon her face. She had not at least been bothered at all by his 'debt'.

"Please don't I'm fine if you never return it," Kagome told him, before walking pass the other, only to make it a few steps away from him and was grabbed by her wrist.

"Sir, please let go, this is really inappropriate," she frowned again, eyes looking at his hand and then at his face in scrutiny, before shaking him off in one movement and continued moving.

"My apology," he said looking surprised for a moment, but was instantly being replaced by another one of his many smiles again.

"Kagome, you're late," a calm soothing voice said from behind of her, causing her to turn about sharply as she met eyes with another male bearing delicately exquisite profile that, snow white hair with a sheen of gold to it and a pair of frosty ice blue eyes.

"Sensei," Kagome called out with a smile to her voice as she turned around to walk towards the male.

"Just a few days and already you've lost weight," he commented fondly, and would have reached out to touch her face or even to pat her on the head, but instead kept his hands to his side as he waited patiently for Kagome to follow him.

Kagome said nothing about his comment, but instead bid Ryou Anju farewell and walked towards her teacher with a smile upon her lips as she behaved more like a teenager of her age, adding an innocent charm to her.

"About that treat I owe you Miss?" Ryou Anju rushed up towards her, wanting to grab hold of her again, but was this time prevented from doing so by her 'Sensei'.

"I would appreciate if you would keep your distance from my student," the male told him in chilly manner as he let go of the other male's wrist and indicated for his student to walk before of him.

Ryou Anju apologized, taking a step back as he called out to Kagome to find him should she have the time for him to treat her. Kagome turned her head to glance at him through the veil of her bamboo hat, but said nothing and followed after her teacher as he took the lead.

"Stay away from him, he's dangerous," her sensei told her with a smile as he lead them further away out until he was no longer able to see the other.

He noticed that recently she had been in contact with various males whilst he was not around and it bothered him, and worried him. There are a few harmless ones, but those that are not, he warned Kagome against, fearing for the worst for her as he brought her to a place where he want her to accompany him.

"Sensei, have you found what you needed?" Kagome asked concerned.

For the long time disappearance of her sensei, is mainly due to him going out to find the medical ingredients needed for a medicine in which he was planning on creating, and she on the other hand, took over a large majority of other responsibilities and follow up in which he would be unable to see to during the time of his absence.

"Soon," he says, reaching a hand in through he veil as he caressed the side of her face tenderly with an affectionate look. "The time is not right to have them picked yet," he told her, bringing her along with him as he reached for her hand, leading her along with him.

Kagome only nodded her head silently and followed after him, wanting to take her hand away from his own, but he did not allow her and she had to just let him be and walk behind of him. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as the sound of their walking, the rustling of their clothes, blended with their surrounding as they walked with ease, not once hitting a 'roadblock'.

Sakujun however was currently with the Satsujinzoku, looking into the issue of the missing bodies of his clan members. Not all of them are recovered, and the few that are, they burned them immediately after checking that they do not have in possession of what is valuable or need.

"Find out where the bodies have went," Sakujun said with a frown, finding the overall to be something odd and not something that he had expected.

"Have you found her yet? What is the latest news with little Shuurei?" Sakujun asked languidly, already lounging his body in an overly lazy manner like that of a cat, and yet still remain to have that superior and elegant feel to it.

"Report; Young Master, Miss Shuurei is currently chasing down the corruption within the Imperial government bodies," a male dressed in black night stalking outfit, bent down on one knee before of Sakujun to give him the report.

"What of the veiled woman,"

"Report; Young Master, we've just received news that she is currently within Koku Province and with the company of another male," he told the person sitting on the longue chaste as the subordinate kept his head down.

"Oh? Who is this other male," Sakujun asked in a mildly curious manner, but in fact it is the opposite inside of him, wanting to find out everything about the other, and then later killing him slowly.

"Report; Young master, a male dressed looking to be in his mid-twenties, white gold haired and frost blue eyes, we dared not to go too near for fear that he will notice us, and is unable to gather any further information. This subordinate is sorry young master," the male in black reported to their master as per how they see it.

"Good, continue following these two and find out more about that male, as for Shuurei, just keep an eye on her," he added, already unable to sit still and wanted to rush out to Kagome's side, but the rational side of him told him to find out more information of the other before making a move.

He had encountered the male twice, the first time when he was interacting with Kagome, and the second to warn him off against Kagome. Now he would have to wait for the information before he flies to her side and stay there to get rid of unwanted 'flies'.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Wicken25  
So agree! And he is really ideal as a choice as well, though hmmmm...I have some reserves about it...Nope, I've not bring in the Hyou clan yet, I'm still thinking on how I should do it though. Yea, he is somewhat of a bad guy, he's so obsessed with the Rose Hime, that he actually told Shuurei to hurry die since she is not the one that he wants to see. Though I've not really finished watching and based it mostly on informations from both the anime and novel that some have posted online to tweak my story here and there.

I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	10. Uninvited

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 10: Uninvited**

For a while, Kagome spent some time with her teacher following him as they hopped from village to village tending to those that need medical attention and consultation and at the same time finding herbs to bring back, especially those that they do not have in their herb garden.

"How's your training coming to be?" her sensei asked, sitting across from her as they play chess in the pavilion with snacks and tea by the side.

"Just as you have taught Sensei," she replied with a bright smile picking an osmanthus cake as she bit into it thinking for a moment before moving her chess piece.

"Oh? How's your progress?"

Kagome looked up at him, fidgeting feeling somewhat awkward about it as she wondered on how to answer him. She wavered a little only to have her head be patted by her teacher as he looks at her fondly.

"You're doing rather well for now," he told her smilingly, playing the next move as he places his piece on the board.

"It's difficult sensei, I think I'm stuck between the next level," she said with a dejected sigh, hanging her head as she looked away fearing of disappointing him.

"Sometimes you would need the right opportunity to move on," he explained to her, "Give it some time, and it might come when you least expected," he continued to explain to her calmly with a light laughter in his tone as he watches her with a smile.

"It's your move now Kagome," he reminded her, taking a sip of his tea as he savored the flavor, feeling the energy coming from the tea, a special blend of spiritual herbs that he had especially picked to help sooth and increase his own spiritual energy.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled out an apology, quickly looking at the chess game again before making a quick move on the board of black and white go chess pieces.

"You're getting better," he mused.

Kagome did not say anything as she looked closely at the game at hand, already a mess of black and white on the marked out wooden chess board top.

"But there is still much that you need to learn," he added with a low chuckle, placing his chess piece down on the top of the wooden board and ending the game.

"Master, it is time for your medicine," a young looking steward said as he walked towards them with a bottle in hand, respectfully passing it to him with a bow.

Kagome frown but said nothing as she watches him picking the porcelain medicine bottle and tipping a blood red pill from within the bottle out onto his palm before picking it up to swallow it. She had known for a while of his sickness, but he did not tell her what it is, exactly, but only that it is a poison he had managed to put under control.

"Master, Master Zhu (朱) is here to see you, he's in the Grand Hall awaiting for you," the young steward added on, before Xuan Long could answer, already he sensed the other coming.

"Xuan (玄), you're not very hospitable as always," another male voice rang out clearly with grievance as a figure in a silken pao of red, black and silver.

"Master Zhu (朱)," Kagome greeted, standing as she made a respectable bow to the other male walking towards them as she let up her position to stand by her teacher's side.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Zhu asked as he looked towards Kagome who stood by Xuan Long's side.

"My student, Kagome," Xuan Long introduced as he made a mention to invite the other to sit opposite of him, whilst Zhu Long looked at Kagome curiously with a slight tilt of his head to the side as he studied her.

"What brings you here Zhu," he asked, voice clear and indifferent as is his facial expression as he glanced at the other mildly, not giving him the attention that he wanted.

By the time that Zhu took a seat opposite of him, a fresh cup of tea was already placed in front of the guest as the two looked at him.

"Unfriendly as always, I'm here to bring you news.A banquet will be held in the East Ocean Palace, we will be expecting you there," Zhu Long immediately informed the other, not at all bothering to hide the fact or things as he reached for the cup of tea, "Of course, little Kagome is more than welcome to join us as well, as a guest," he added calmly, looking towards her with interest.

"Why the banquet,"

"Clearly you have forgotten Brother, that it is has been 500 years since we have last gathered," he said with amusement, reaching out for a tea snack placed by the side of the chess board as he mildly looked down on the board with interest.

"This must have been an interesting game," Zhu Long said with a hum as he looked at the board with interest.

Kagome remained silent throughout the whole interaction as she listened them talked, meekly standing by her teacher's side as she averted her eyes away from looking at them, not standing out in anyway and keeping her presence to herself to make herself as invisible as she can. She had long since known of her teacher's identity, the black dragon, Xuan Long of the mystic waters.

"Master," the steward returned this time, coming to his master's side as he whispered quietly into his ears to give him the news. What the news is, it made Xuan Long's eyes freeze over like a frost bitten winter as he glanced towards the house.

"Kagome, entertain our guest," he hostilely said before standing and left the pavilion as he went towards where the house is.

"I take it that this was the chess game that you have between my brother," Zhu Long said with a casual sweep of his hand over the chess board, "Play one round with me," he invited her with all smiles, indicating for her to take the seat opposite of him.

Zhu Long was already clearing the chessboard, taking the pieces that belong to him, and placing them rightfully to where they belong, in a dark wooden bowl with a lid, containing white round pearlescent pieces whilst Kagome did the same with the black pieces.

Xuan Long was quick to deal with the problem and return to see the two of them playing chess as he walked towards them, taking a seat between the two as he watches the game go on between them. His expression indifferent as always as he watched them with mild interest, only curious on how good she has become, knowing that Zhu Long is never really a good player in chess when compared to him, but neither is he the weakest amongst the brothers.

"You've been well taught little Kagome," Zhu Long mused as he pondered on where he should place his next move, to which Kagome could only smile politely at the other as she took a sip of tea.

"Sensei is a great teacher," Kagome beamed as she looked towards her teacher, flashing him a bright smile.

Xuan Long said nothing, only showed her a fond smile and a tender look in his eyes as he reached for his own cup of tea. Zhu Long between the two of them with interest, as he pondered between the two, only to have Xuan Long looked at him warningly.

Zhu Long mumbled something beneath his breath but received a glare from Xuan Long that stopped him from continuing to say anything more, and to continue with this one game of chest.

Whilst Sakujun was not so nicely kicked out of the house, and suffered some internal injuries and minor cuts and bruises showing on his skin as he looked back at the house. Had it not been for whatever it was that had helped him, he might have been further injured than he already is. In fact it was a black fog like mist surrounding him that had helped given him strength that guided him to be able to attack the other with more ease than trouble. If given to any other person, perhaps they might only be left with half of their lives already.

"I want you to keep an eye on every single movement, everything of that place, and most especially of that male and Kagome," Sakujun ordered with a light smile tugging at the edge of his lips as he straightened himself up to his full height after dusting himself of dirty and neatening his clothes.

"Yes Master," all of the man dressed in full black from head to toe gave an affirmative answer to him before disappearing before of his very eyes to do as he had bided.

Looks like he will not be bored for now, with someone new that had caught his interest as Sakujun found a safe area to sit down and take care of his wounds before closing his eyes to start his cultivation and meditating to adjust his body and increase his ability, just in case of their next conflict will be soon.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To 12345678910  
Thanks! I'll take that into suggestion. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Wicken25  
Haha well I'm still thinking whether or not to have the Hyou clan appear. It's still a big '?' to me hahaha, but I'll think about it. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	11. When Two Collide

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 11: When Two Collide**

Demons are starting to roam the lands again and this time most are unprepared after the numerous years of good winds and peaceful days. The common people started fearing of the worse that is to come, and had tried about everything to keep their family save. Kagome had gone around with simple charms, giving it to the people that really need it to keep them save despite of the warning that her teacher gives her that fell upon deaf ears.

Now, Kagome is more or less spend most of her time with her teacher in the little secret realm that her teacher had created as he stayed by her side, teaching her new things, if not sometimes disappearing on her for a long time period and coming back again with smiles and sometimes with gifts for her.

Sakujun who had people stationed in just about wherever they had exited the last time, and his patience has been rewarded when news reached him of her appearance, heading towards the nearest town with a marketplace, and that is where he was, waiting for her.

"I was hoping to catch you here," Sakujun half whispered that into her ears loud enough for her to hear even if she still wears her veiled bamboo hat that never leaves her whenever she ventures out, making her easy for him to find in many sense.

Kagome frowned as she turned her head towards him ever so slightly, but continued walking without much of a care for him.

"After a long period of not seeing one another, you're really cold," Sakujun complained with a whining like tone as he followed by her side whilst she shopped around the market.

"Why are you looking for me," Kagome asked when she finally stopped in her path to turn around and look at him.

"I missed you, I had tried visiting you during your stay in the Koku Province,"

This time Kagome frowned beneath the veiled bamboo hat as she looked at him through it with confused eyes. She had not known that he was looking for her then, or had even looked her up.

"I was painfully beaten away," Sakujun informed her with a pained look upon his face as he turned his head away with a sad look of grievance upon his face as always, guilt tripping her again.

"By who?" she asked, even though she more or less have a feeling who it might have been.

"A male with white hair and blue eyes," Sakujun replied her easily without hesitation as he looked at her in askance, but could not see much, only base on his senses of the feeling that she is giving off.

"I see," was all that she said, ignoring the look that he was giving her, wanting to know who the male is.

"What if I tell you that I like you?" Sakujun asked her out of the blue with an easy going smile that is always upon his face as he looked at her.

Kagome was silent for moments, looking at him almost in disbelieve at the words that he is saying. In the end, she could not help but to laugh at him openly for the first time even if she did try to control herself.

Sakujun frown when he saw her laugh, and was a rather displeased at her for laughing suddenly, and he was unsure why. He was merely asking a simple question, something had came up suddenly, not really expecting more or much aside from her rejecting him or something, but this was not within his expectation.

Xuan Long who was within the shadows watching, had a blackened face the whole time as he watches the whole time that they are interacting and talking, taking into ear of what they are talking about, and everything else that goes on between them.

Seeing that she was in no manner of stopping her laughter, Sakujun took her by the hand and lead her away from the eyes of others that are already looking at them because of her sudden outburst of laughter at him and without warning as well. It is a matter of 'face' for him as well, for a proud person like him do so mind it at times, especially times like this. It is humiliating, enough for him to warrant her early death. Though Sakujun do have that mild intention to, but did not.

Xuan Long saw them moved and followed after them silently, his stealth skill is something of a different level than that of those that Sakujun have hidden in the shadows as he continues to watch their interaction, his mood darkening the longer that he watches them.

"Stop laughing," Sakujun demand of her, his attention solely fixated on her with burning eyes as he watched her body still shake from the laughter that she was trying to keep under.

Sakujun was not pleased, much as he had not seen her laugh in front of him or smile as much or anything whenever she sees him, now that he sees it, he was not sure how to feel about it aside from being annoyed. It was just the wrong situation in which he would have liked to see her smile or laugh before of him.

He did something scandalous in the small side streets, his body hiding her from view of anyone that passes by, but most would not take note of the corner in which they are in or even that small alley at all. Kagome was surprised, stunned, and then she started struggling against him, pushing him away.

"How dare you touch her!" Xuan Long fumed as he pulled Kagome into his arms, shielding her away from the other, the aura around of him as he glared poison at the other.

Kagome looked wide-eyed, not quite able to keep up at the moment. One moment she was being forcefully kissed and the next, she was suddenly pulled out of the arms of another and into the arms of another again. If placed in the past, it might have been a thrill of sorts to know that there are a few males that are fighting over her, but in this instance, she somewhat frowned at it in mixed emotions.

"It's you again," Sakujun commented dryly with annoyance, his teeth gnashing together at the sight of the other, most especially with how close he is with Kagome, and she was not at all struggling to get out of his arms.

"Did he harm you?" Xuan Long asked Kagome in a gentle tone despite of the dangerous look that he has when he looked at Sakujun.

"Sensei…" Kagome called out to him, looking up at her teacher who is about a head taller than she is, glancing in Sakujun direction before giving him her answer.

"Hmph, stay away from Kagome from now onwards, if not your head will have to find another place to be," Xuan Long threatened the other, gathering Kagome into his arms before disappearing in front of Sakujun's eyes.

Xuan Long of course saw everything, but could not let his student know about how he was there throughout the whole process, she might just turn badly on him and he did not want anything bad to happen between the two of them.

"You should stay away from indecent beings like him," Xuan Long told her softly in a gentle manner, as though coaxing a child.

Kagome remained silent as she watches their surrounding, quickly landing on the ground in the middle of the forest somewhere with her teacher as she pushes herself away from his hold. Xuan Long smiled sadly at it, knowing that he too is in some way taking advantage of their relationship by being closer to her.

Sakujun would have followed, but somewhere when he was following after them, he lost track of the two suddenly and had searched the area nearby for them, only to not see either of them at all.

 _'I'm not letting her go that easily,'_ Sakujun thought firmly as he too disappeared on the spot to where no one knows.

"He's dangerous, you should stay away from him," Xuan Long told her, trying to not make it sound like an order, but instead received a frown from her.

"Sensei…" Kagome call out to him disapprovingly as she looked at him, stopping in the middle of the streets by his side whilst they did some shopping in another town that he had led her to.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," he said with a sigh, reaching out with a hand to under her veiled bamboo hat, touching the side of her face tenderly with affection.

"I know sensei, but he is not that bad at times," Kagome said with a frown not sure of why she is defending of the other, especially after what he had just done to her.

"Let's go back sensei," Kagome says to her teacher as she carried the things that they have bought, whilst her teacher insisted on carrying half of the things that they bought as they went back home together.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Introducing and playing with a few of the chinese folklores that you'll see in the OCs in this fanfiction. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Wicken25  
Nope, sorry to disappoint, but nope, I'm adding in a few OCs to introduce a little more of the chinese folklore into this fanfiction. I thought that it might give it more things to play around with, instead of just the 8 immortals. There's this chinese saying, "人外有人，天外有天", the meaning is along the line of however strong you are, there is always someone stronger. Well I hope that you still enjoy this update. Take care!


	12. Not Dead

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 12: Not Dead**

Left on her own in the realm he created, Kagome was told by her teacher to practice her skills and given a few new higher leveled medicines to practice creating as she was left on her own to figure it out. The complicated amount of heat needed for each of the ingredients, the time needed for each of it and when to combine them or opening the medicine container where she creates both her medicine and poison.

She growled out in frustration, annoyed that she is unable to get it after having used up so many of the ingredients that she is practically lacking in some to continue figuring out how to create those new pills. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood suddenly as she went outside of her medicine room to take a few moments to calm her frustration down. There should not be anything wrong with the things that she had done so far, but no matter how hard she had tried, she was pushed backwards whenever her medicine either burnt or destroyed one way or another.

Buying herbs that is needed is one thing, some other things that she needs as well in daily necessity, and then the rest that she could not buy, she had to go forage for it from various locations.

"I thought you would never turn up," Sakujun says, falling into steps beside of her with a smile upon her lips as he walked alongside of her at her speed.

Kagome did not say a thing as she glances over at him, choosing instead to treat him as though he is just another person passing by the street. Somehow one way or another, he is almost always able to find her from the few times that she makes an appearance in this world, even if it is in various other locations around the other provinces.

"What do you want," she asked him in annoyance when he kept sticking close to her, not planning to leave her side as he tried to draw her attention with various small talks.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to spend more time with you," he told her with an attractively charming smile that would have cause any female's heart to flutter like a humming bird's wings.

However, that was not working on Kagome as she did not look at him or paid him much attention, going on ahead as she continued to shop for things that she would need.

"You are not returning home," he said, making the observation from the things that she bought "Where are you planning on going," he asked her almost strictly concern of her movements.

"Somewhere far,"

Sakujun frown, "It's not safe for a woman like you to travel alone," he told her in a-matter-of-fact tone as he held her from going on forward by grabbing of her hand.

Kagome looked at him with a frown and did not reaction for a while, but later drew her hand back and out of his grip immediately as she glared at him from beneath her veiled bamboo hat.

"I've been doing that long before you started finding it your business," Kagome hissed at him in a low tone, pushing the other away as she glanced at her surrounding.

She turned her head away from him as she continued down the market place, looking through the shops as she find things that she would need on her soon to come travel.

"I'm going with you," Sakujun told her firmly as he caught up with her, grabbing her hands again, only this time he did not allow her to draw her hand back, forcefully grabbing it as followed on by her side.

"Stop being willful _Young Master_ Lin!" Kagome scolded him breaking her hand out of his strong grip as she left, quickly losing the mood now to buy some dry goods to carry along with her should she be needing on her planned trip.

"No, _you_ stop being willful," he told her fiercely, his eyes serious, as he did not allow her to leave his side, following after her quickly as he walked by her side.

"What I do have nothing to do with you, spare me the need to take care of you _Young Master_ Lin, and leave me alone," Kagome growled at him, disappearing from his sight almost immediately.

Sakujun gnashed his teeth as he followed after her as far as he could, but seeing that he was not sure of where she is, he returned to where the portal is that parts her from this world to the other, and waited there for her return. Instead, it was her exit that he found her to be at another location and had to rushed over there without much words, only cursing about it in his mind as he focus his mind on the roads to try reaching her as fast as he could.

 _'Demons,'_ he thought out in surprise, getting in his way as they blocked his path towards Kagome.

Eyes narrowed with bloodlust, Sakujun was quick to get into a fighting mode as he attacked the demons that launched themselves at him ferociously. It is still day, and it surprises him how they seem are active at this timing. From what he had heard in the past, they are more active in the night, hunting and killing, but never in the day.

At Kagome's side, she too was having a hard time on her own, standing her ground as she used her long dormant abilities as a miko in purifying off the attacking demons that are targeting her. It feels like no matter the era, it was just as impossible for her to ever avoid danger and some times certain types of males as well. And just because of that momentarily shift of attention, she had left herself to be open for an attack, barely dodging it, she got herself a rather deep gash on her arm as she bite back a cry of pain.

Blood dribbled down her arm as it soaked through her sleeves, where it bloomed into crimson blood flowers. She held onto her weapon tightly afraid of letting it go, and regretting that she had not found or made herself a bow and arrow, something that she is more accustomed to in the past as a tool to channel her purifying abilities better.

"I told you it's not safe to travel on your own," Sakujun grumbled with annoyance as he stood behind of her, their back facing one another as they fought off those demons around of them.

"I'm perfectly fine," she growled enunciating each word, not taking her eyes off the demons attacking her as she slashes at them with mild difficulty due to her injured arm.

Sakujun only spared her a glance of annoyance at her obvious stubbornness. He would have rolled his eyes at it or tease her about it, but with their current situation, even he knows that it is not the right time for it.

Kagome is perhaps the first few that really pushes his button and usually at the first dot, he would have them killed immediately for just doing those, and Kagome is as alive and kicking as can be and the very opposite of being dead.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care!


	13. Marriageable Age

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 13: Marriageable Age**

"You'll be of marriageable age soon," Xuan Long commented as he looked contentedly at his student lying on the patch of grass beside of him as she closed her eyes to rest.

The tree he had planted, weeping cherry blossom was really meant for her, especially when she used to like it so much in the past. Kagome slowly and lazily opened her eyes as she looked at the lake shimmering like jewels in the setting sun before she turned her body lazily like that of a cat as she shifted her gaze to look at her teacher, looking at him with unease in her eyes.

Kagome remember that in this time and age, a women's place is really no more than that of a male, and even their life really is held in the hands of their parents, but since coming here, she has no one here but her teacher, and though he had said that he would help her return to the other place where her family is, but even he was unable to give her a definite answer how.

Xuan Long reached out with his longer slender fingers and gently brushes her stray strands of hair out of her face as he looked at her tenderly, treating her like a precious treasure, afraid of harming her, or even letting a single harm fall upon her hair.

"I don't want a loveless marriage, or to share a person with many other women," she told him seriously.

Another thing about this time and age, and location, most males will usually have more than one wives to ensure that their family line continues, most especially those noble families, or families of long standing histories, or even well to do families. Though of course this does not mean that all of the males are the same, but even then, they are rare.

A lonely elegant smile spread upon his lips as he brushed his fingers along the side of her face, watching her every emotion.

"Your Teacher, I, cannot bear to let you go," Xuan Long told her as he looked into her serious eyes with laughter in them, and a certain seriousness of their own.

"Oh? Why not just marry me and we'll be together forever," Kagome joked as she had a smile upon her face with mischief shining in her eyes.

He froze for a moment, surprise at the words that are coming out of her mouth as he look at her, a few thoughts running through his head, but a slow smile spread across his face as he leaned his head down towards her face, letting his loose and lengthy white gold hair to curtain them as he leaned in teasingly towards her lips, only to land a kiss by the side of her lips.

"You're so cute Kagome, if that is your wish, your Teacher, I, will willing put everything aside to marry you if that pleases you," he teased her, with a smiling blissful face, but beneath that façade, his heart was pounding like that of running horses, worry and unsettle as to her answer.

Kagome was stunned when she felt his lips upon the side of her lips, purposefully missing her lips by mere millimeters, and that made her blush so furiously that she is sure it is the same shade as the current setting sun, washing the sky a pinkish red tinted with the remaining orange shade from the sun.

"Sen-Sensei!" Kagome called out embarrassedly as she turned away from him, sitting up so quickly, looking bashful and like that of a rabbit ready to run away from him at any moment.

He chuckled beneath his breath, leaning his back against the tree for support as he looked at her dotingly, fondly. The fact that she has yet to reject him gave him hope, and that was all he need, that second chance to be able to be by her side again. And even if it means giving him another thousand year, he will do the same, to wait for her soul to return and be by his side again. Now he just wants to keep her there safely, and away from the other males that shows their interest in her as well. Even if those males could be his relatives, Xuan Long felt no need to hesitate in killing them when they start to become more restless and make unnecessary moves.

"Then your Teacher, I, shall leave that position open to your always," Xuan Long told her, half-serious half-jokingly, only to see that blush upon her face deepened, causing him to chuckle even more obviously as he hide it elegantly behind his long silvery white sleeve.

"I…I…"

"Hmph! I'm going to make dinner!" she declared already at a lost of words and feeling beyond embarrassed at the moment as Kagome got up and disappeared quickly from his view into the house and kitchen.

His eyes followed her as he watches her hurried movements, finding just about every little thing about her to be cute and adorable in his eyes.

"Have you found him?" he asked, to no one in particular, voice ice cold with a cold face that matches his current tone.

Xuan Long had pitched his voice down to not let Kagome hear, as he glanced towards a direction and waited for an answer.

"Yes Master, they've been dispatched,"

"Good," he said, dismissing the black figured person that was on a knee, bowing toe Xuan Long as he wrapped his hands into a fist of salute to him and disappeared just as he had appeared. There is one too many things that he had done to make sure that Kagome is back to his side, and this time, he will not allow the same mistake to happen again, just that he would need to keep a more cautious eye out to _that_ guy.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Been a long while since I've update, but health at matters so I'm limited in what I can do as well. I hope that you guys like you simple chapter that hopefully explain this OC a little more. Take care!


	14. Inconsequential People

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 14:** **Inconsequential People**

"Why is it that every time that we meet, you keep bringing trouble to me," Kagome complained to the too good looking male fighting alongside of her as they each had the other's back.

"I'm most innocent in this," Sakujun told Kagome with a bitter smile upon his lips, whilst in his mind he found it odd as well that he would often meet with trouble like this.

"Like hell I'll believe," Kagome grumbled, already finding him unbearable today, especially after having a long tiring day herself.

There was a few times that Kagome could have flee from the scene, leaving the other to clean up the troubles that seems to be even more difficult to deal with today, however she could not bear to do so and ended up facing the battle with him. It was just not in her to leave someone in the lurch, knowing of how bad the situation is, especially when she knows of the other.

"Watch out!" Sakujun cried out, pushing her out of harm's way as he blocked off the attack with difficulty as he was thrown back and surrounded by the demons, blocking him and Kagome from getting together.

It made her pause for a moment, seeing how he had helped her block that one attack that she was unable to manage, but quickly came back to herself as she fought the rest off, trying to settle this problem as soon as possible.

"Close your eyes!" she shouted at the other, already gathering enough of her energy as she released it to their surrounding, getting rid of those demons around of them in an instant.

"Hurry and leave," Kagome ordered him as she took off in another direction, hoping that he would not follow her.

Coming to Sakujun's side, she literally threw him in another direction pushing him to runaway immediately. This is perhaps the first time that she had used her priestess ability since coming here, and is not sure of what might happen to her at the moment or later in fact. White engulfed the area as she felt that familiar feel of energy coursing through her body, her blood and bones, blinding just about anybody within that area.

"Kagome," she heard someone calling out to her name, and then a warm engulf her as she felt herself being cradled like a precious item in the arms of a person whose scent so familiar made her at first tensed body relaxed.

"Tired," she mumbled out eyes too heavy to open to see the person, but the warmth and the familiarity of it.

"I got you, rest, we will be home when you wake up," that voice promised her and she was immediately lulled into a deep slumber within his arms.

He had not expected her to be this reckless, to use that ability again, that was what happened to her the last time, over exhausting her ability when it is what protected her main most important meridians, but of course what added on to her death, was the killing blows and being fatally, and mortally wounded that she was on her last breath. Had he not sent parts of her soul to be reincarnated he might not have been able to see her again.

The demons that hold human forms knelt before him, all dressed in black and only able to see their hands and eyes, like that of a skilled assassin of this time. Those that lurks in the shadows, doing as their master bids, or when someone is able to afford their services, or even an organization.

"I want information on the 5-colored flower," he told to the men, walking by them with authority, exuding over a cold solitary feeling that made Kagome stir in his arms restlessly as a frown appeared between of her brow.

"Yes Master," the men acknowledged once they have gotten their order, and disappeared immediately leaving no trace that they were ever there.

Xuan Long soothed the air around of him as he looked fondly at Kagome, adjusting her a little in his arms as his once again soothing and calm feel around of him soothes the slumbering Kagome in his arms as he walked away with her, careful to not let her feel a single bit of discomfort.

"What am I going to do with you," he mumbled after having set Kagome down in her room and arranging for someone to help change and wash her.

Fondly touching the side of her face with gentle fingers, he left shortly after when the help he needed made preparations ready.

Sakujun was back in the headquarters of the Satsujinzoku being cared for with the best of medication by their own in-house doctor, but of course it is not going to be as good as that of Kagome's skill or in that World where everything seems to taste and feel so much of vitality.

"Just a few days of rest and you should be able to go about as usual, however Master, your inner energy is disrupted and chaotic, I would suggest you to stop training for a few days," Sakujun was told as he winced trying to move from his sitting up position.

"I will have your medicine sent up once it is done brewing," the doctor told him as he bowed before leaving the room.

"Master, we cannot find trace of her anywhere, but the demons they have disappeared on the spot, and within that area as well," Sakujun was immediately informed of all the information, things of importance to things that he does not really care too much for, but they are all bits of information in which he could use.

"Keep a close eye on those areas, let me know immediately if there is of any immediate movements," Sakujun told his subordinates, his mind still circling about of Kagome, worried for her and of her disappearance, and more importantly of what actually happened.

There is a disturbance going on in the capital, still is only this time he heard that they are starting to make a move, the Noble Faction against the imperial family. He predicted many things but there are those that are in the shadows that he is unable to see, but curious and eager to find out about it.

"Kagome, what a silly little girl," he mumbled, closing his eyes in rest as he tried regulating his inner energy.

"Why are you as silly as you were in the past," Xuan Long mumbled leaning his head down as he placed a soft tender kiss upon her brow, her eyes, nose and lightly lingering above of her lips, before giving it a light peck as though afraid that she might feel differently about it.

Kagome remained unawake, still silently slumbering as Xuan Long sat by the side of her bed watching her softly, a forgotten manuscript laid opened to a page that was filled with words that looked foreign and ancient as some of the words emerged and took flight, attracting Xuan Long's attention.

"Behave," he says, and with a wave of his hand, had those 'missing' words immediately returned to where they are suppose to be.

"Shhh," she mumbled out something that even he was unable to heard it properly as he leaned in closer to her, asking her in her current state to say it again in a soft coaxing gentle tone.

When Kagome did not reply again, he had a sad almost bitter smile upon his lips as he looked at her, returning to the high backed chair in which he had sat back in it elegantly, adjusting his clothes as he recomposed himself again from when he thought she was calling out for him, by his name.

"You really should not care about those inconsequential people," Xuan Long murmured beneath his breath, not wanting to say it out loud as he looked at the falling rain, somewhat reflecting his current mood.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Not sure if there is anyone reading this, but I do hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To brokenafeather  
Thank you, I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying this story thus far, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	15. Awakening

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 15: Awakening**

She had woken to the sound of gentle rain falling, the smell of the fresh rain and the familiar scent of herbs and medicine of the room. A lighted fragrance played in the air as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the room before searching for the source of that new scent.

"You've woken," she heard the voice of her teacher as she turned her head towards the door, getting up as she hurriedly look down at her body and see what she was wearing.

"Don't worry, I got a female servant to change your clothes for you," he mused, coming in as he took a seat by her side.

"Sensei…" Kagome looked at him blur for a moment of what happened as she looked at him for a moment too long.

She watched him as he reached out to place his fingers upon her pulse, taking it as he studied her. For a moment, Kagome did not say anything, evening her breathing as she watches him take her pulse silently.

"You've been asleep for three days," he said, "You're over exerted, but there's been an increase to your skills," Xuan continued to explain to her patiently.

Kagome listened silently a bit confused and yet still tired somehow.

"Rest, you're still tired," Xuan said as he helped her lay back down, tucking her into bed even before reclaiming the seat by her bedside.

"I'll be here by your side when you wake," he reassured her, and Kagome did not say a thing but to obediently close her eyes as she once again fell back into a dreamless sleep.

There are a few things that worry him, first the vessel of the Black Immortal that had taken a shine to her, he was sure that it would awaken that sleeping beast within him sooner or later, but there is also the part where Kagome's original memory would slowly start to resurface. By then, would she reject him again, or would she be with him like how he had hoped for over the many centuries.

Xuan Long the mysterious black dragon looked at the fragile female sleeping soundly in bed, finally within his reach as he reach out with an elegant hand with long slender fingers to lightly brush away that stray hair that pooled onto her face as she sleep peacefully.

His eyes soften looking at the sleeping, remembering about the past as it clouded his eyes for a moment, causing his face to grow a little grim looking. His lips thinned into a grim line as his eyes had a faraway look, suddenly getting up with a rustle of clothes, he left the room where Kagome is sleeping as he disappeared from view, sight and senses. Kagome opened her eyes soon as Xuan Long left her room, she watches his back as he disappeared before of her eyes, looking at where he had disappeared, she pondered for a while before closing her eyes again as she felt a strong dizzy spell hit her and fell right back to sleep.

"Once that person awakens, he will no doubt makes his way to her,"

Xuan Long remained silently standing there as he looked at the cool scenery from the top of a cliff, overlooking fogged covered forest as he listen to his brother spoke to him, never once bothering to reply.

Finally with a sigh from Zhu Long, "How cold and unfriendly you are," he said, earning him a cold glance from Xuan Long.

"Zhu, you speak too much,"

"And you speak too little," he replied with a chuckle

"Always gentle with her but never with us, even if we are related by blood. How many centuries has it been already and yet you never gave up in finding her, even after she poi-" Zhu suddenly stopped, making a coughing sound as he was grabbed by his throat by Xuan Long with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"No one will think you are a mute if you just kept quiet," Xuan Long told him dangerously in a low rumble as a darkness of sort, visible to those with the Sight to see slowly swirled around of the hand grasping the other by the throat.

"I- En…Get it," Zhu strangled out as he hit his brother's gripping hand, half glaring at him.

Xuan Long gave him another squeeze, before letting go of his grip, letting Zhu to fall onto the ground, but instead he dropped down to a knee, rubbing his neck as he tilted a look towards his brother.

"Don't forget about the banquet, our other brothers are expecting you… _and_ little Kagome," he added carefully looking in Xuan Long's direction.

"I'll not allow her to attend," Xuan Long said, decisive as ever about his decision and left it at that as he started walking away.

As thought sensing Zhu Long was going to say something, he stopped in his step, as a heavy and tense air started to form around them, affecting Zhu as he retracted a little, bringing up a barrier around of him to protect himself against his brother's hostility.

"S-say hello to little Kagome for me," he quickly changed what he had originally wanted to say to something else as he wave his brother goodbye.

"What a scary person he is," Zhu Long mumbled as he watches his brother disappear into the forest, not planning to follow after, as he looked up into the sky and stayed there for a moment longer before taking his own leave.

Meanwhile, Sakujun who has been mostly recuperating in where his organization main headquarters is, sat at the main master power seat, looking with boredom as he listen to their reporting.

"Let them continue, to monitor all the families and the palace," he told his underlings before standing to leave as he walked out of the main hall and down the corridors, ignoring the people around of him as his thoughts went else where.

 _"You're an interesting fellow,"_ a voice said as Sakujun suddenly stopped and looked around of him, trying to find the person who spoke to him, but only heard a low chuckle before even that too disappeared.

Sakujun remained alert as he kept his senses up and out for everything around of him, careful in everything that he does. Grimacing with disdain as a vex look crossed his eyes, Sakujun continued walking but towards his study area, changing his original path of choice.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm not sure if you guys enjoyed this story, but I would like to continue with it, and hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To .o  
Thanks! It's really great to see that you are enjoying this story and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	16. A Lie

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 16: A Lie**

It took him longer to get better, but he was better all the same, and already filled in on the various going on in political scene and even some of those that lies beneath the surface in their black market. Though recently he had also been having trouble sleeping, dreams that seemed so real plagued him from time to time.

Those times when he was not being plague by dreams, he was plagued by thoughts of her as well, situations that made him feel the need to sometimes distract himself with something else to divert his attention away.

And in an attempt to keep the other males away from her, Xuan kept Kagome closer to him, and has her just about everywhere that he goes, even pampering her despite of his condition if he could not get most of the ingredients in time. Some, he does it personally, especially on those that are harder to attain, the easier ones, he left it to his subordinates to do so. Kagome followed him through to some of those places, and sometimes being left on her own as she carried out on the task that he had set out for her.

Though on when supplies were running low, Kagome had to venture out to the town, to restock on what she was missing in the inventory and some of the herbs that she needed to finish the task that her teacher had set for her.

"I've been looking for you just about everywhere," a deep sensual voice purred from behind of Kagome as she glanced out from the corner of her eyes to affirm who it was as she paid the vendor for her purchases and continued walking away.

Kagome chose to ignore him, Senya is fast becoming creepy and overly clingy to her as she walked faster away to put some distance between them.

"That really is not the way to greet an old friend," Sakujun told her as he continued to follow after her, easily keeping up with her pace because of his long legs.

"Are you determine to stalk me, or should I alert the authorities or the people around us," Kagome growled at him as she glared at him, annoyed at his behavior that did not happen once.

"I'm just concern for you," Sakujun told her, as he tried kept a respective enough distance, yet still close enough to smell the familiar scent of herbs on her.

"Well your concern is unnecessary and I would _kindly_ like to have you to STOP following me as well," Kagome told him vehemently and strictly.

Turning on her heel sharply, Kagome left the quiet corner that she has turned into just so that they could have a private enough conversation between the two of them without prying eyes. Now back out in the streets, she could feel that there is someone following her and more or less could guess who it is as well. When Kagome stopped abruptly she could feel that person still approaching her until she felt him near enough behind him,

"Didn't you hear what I want just now," Kagome growled turning her head ever so slightly to show the movement of her head.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," a voice said this time not belonging to the same person who she had following her originally.

Turning, Kagome came to face with a familiar man with blonde hair and bright shining eyes that disturbs her sometimes.

"I apologize," Kagome says as she turned to face with that same blonde that had asked her out for food at one point when she was in town restocking, very similar in circumstances as now.

"It's nothing really,"

"I'm glad to have a chance to see you again, I was hoping to be able to find you, but you seem to have disappeared," the male said as he smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm sorry but are we familiar with one another?" Kagome asked, searching her mind as hard as she could for a name to place to his face.

"Not really, but I do hope to get to know you," he added with no lack of charm.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested and in a hurry," Kagome told him with an apologetic look upon her face but it was all hidden beneath her veiled bamboo hat as she turned and continue to walk away.

Sakujun however was pulled away the moment she walked a distance away as someone suddenly appeared behind of Sakujun, kneeling on the ground in respect and submission, reporting to Sakujun only after he had been given the look to.

"Keep an eye on her, I want to know her movements and activities," Sakujun gave his order as he left in another direction opposite where Kagome was heading towards.

To be honest, if she were to say that she was not affected by his looks, it was all really a lie on her part. He is just as beautiful as any of the youkai that she had encountered with when in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Kagome," she heard another person called out to her, only this time it is someone that she is familiar with and grimaced a little, feeling slightly guilty as she slowly turned around.

"Sensei," she called out an innocent smile upon her lips as she regarded the good looking male before of her who stood in front of her with a stern look upon his face, and attracting too many onlooker's attention as they looked between him and her.

"Did you not heed what I have told you about coming out," he asked her strictly, eyes looking rather sharply at her as he reprimanded her.

"We're out of supplies, and there's really a need for me to come out as well Sensei, I could not finish some of the task that you have given me without those herbs as well," Kagome said as she truthfully told him the reason for her to be out.

Xuan looked at her for a moment longer before beckoning her to come towards him. Just as she did so, Xuan took hold of her hand and walked alongside of her back in the direction of which she was going towards.

"What else is there left to buy," he asked her walking along with her as their hands clasped together, openly ignoring the looks that others were giving them.

"Sensei, is this really appropriate?" Kagome asked him as she looked down at their clasped hands, walking along side of him before looking up at him.

"It's fine, let's go on ahead, since we are already out," Xuan told her as she led him to the next shop after getting his confirmation.

He had been worried sick, fearing for the worst that she might have been taken away from his side again. Now that she is by his side again, he felt more secured, putting distance between them is now no longer the issue, the problem now is keeping her permanently by his side instead so that that she will always be with him.

"Is something the matter Sensei, for you to not allow me to go out," Kagome asked for the first time, questioning him for his reasoning when she would not bother or think about questioning him in the past.

"I don't want to lose you," he told her simply, being truthfully up front about it.

"Is my life in danger?" she suddenly asked, turning her head towards of him in worry that something bigger than she had expected might be happening.

Stopping, she nearly walked into him as she looked up at Xuan, holding onto her veiled bamboo hat firmly to her head as she looked through the veil at him. He reached out with his free hand to reach under of her veil to touch the side of her face affectionately, hands a little shaky.

"Sensei…" Kagome looked at his hand, worried for him, especially with the way it shook.

"Just remember to trust no one else but me, I'll be your strongest backing any time, any where," he told her softly, gently. Words that he had told her once before a few centuries ago, but yet…

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thank you so much for all of you that are still reading this story in the 2017. I hope that the year is starting out great and I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far, along with this new update. I'm sorry for the late update, but my thoughts for the updates has been rather...dry and its hard coming up with new chapters sometimes. I like to read your reviews so don't feel shy in dropping me one, be it for suggestions of a new update, or choice of paths etc. Well I hope that you guys enjoy it, take care!

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Soon perhaps, I'm thinking if I should have it in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. =x I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To bebepantheon  
Here's an update that I hope is not too disappointing. I'm planning to explain that soon as well, I think it is about time too, don't you think? Well, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Madhatter'Salice  
Thanks! I'm so glad to hear that enjoy and like it, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. Thanks!


	17. Taking Action

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 17: Taking Action**

Xuan woke up with a startle grabbing hold of Kagome's hand just as she was going to wake him from falling asleep out by the lake.

"I'm sorry," he said, straightening himself up a little as he adjusted his clothes, before looking at her.

It's the same face as to what he was familiar with, so was her spirit, though he remembered her being a little feistier in the past, stubborn to the boot as she would almost always badger him about the human realm and wanting to go there to have some fun. That was when she had met with those humans that had mislead her, though how she had met with the immortal beings is another story the one that had corrupted her even more.

"My Kagome, you've grown up so much in the blink of an eye," Xuan said as he patted her head much to her annoyance, as she looked a little irritated by his words.

"Come now, I do not mean it that way," There were much more that he wanted to tell her, but for now he worry for moving too fast and when she is still not accepting of a relationship.

"My little Kagome, promise me to never leave my side," Xuan asked of her his eyes lonely and pleading as he looked into her surprised ones as his hand grip around of her wrist tightened a little as though afraid that she might just disappeared.

"Alright, I will not leave your side," Kagome promised him hesitantly as she looked at him trying to wriggle her wrist out of his grip.

"Good," he said with a smile so bright that it nearly stunned her. This smile it was different from the usual ones that he usually shows her, more intimate and warmly inviting. "Good, I will never let you leave my side ever too," he promised her, pulling her into his arms as she fell hard against his chest whilst he hugged her tightly.

She could feel his heart beat from the fast beating, slowed down and became calm and steady the longer that he held onto her. Just as Kagome was feeling uncomfortable, he pulled her apart, steadying her as he helped readjusted her clothes smoothly as though she was just a child again.

"I smelt dinner, let's go before it gets cold," Xuan told her as he stood up before reaching to hold onto her hand again, something that she noticed he had been doing lately, with all those moves that would be considered intimate in this time era.

Without blushing or thinking much about his close actions, Kagome nodded as they made their way back to where they have been staying since the day that he had taken her in. There was something that had bothered him and it was making her somewhat nervous about his odd behavior, worried too like he was going to leave her soon or something like that and leave her alone in this world.

As for those other males that have taken an interest in her, he their 'dogs' all clipped, and returned with a message of his own. Though all these Kagome did not need to know, so that he could better protect her and keep her forever by his side. Though he still worry the day that she finds out the truth and decided to leave him again once more.

When Sakujun and Ryou Anju both got in return for the information that had sent their personal scout out for, were returned each with a dangerous edge of its own as they had the body immediately burned and the persons handling it killed and treated the same way. Though one can never take poison ever so lightly as they were both unsure the potency of the poison itself, or who knows if it might even be a plague.

Though if anything this sparks more interest in the males have towards her, but yet at the same time, they remain to keeping a distance for now until they know the situation better and able to make a move. Especially in finding out who exactly is the person that is behind of her. The person who is preventing them from finding out more about her, that he has finally taken a move in preventing them from doing so.

There is without a doubt in Sakujun's mind that it is the same male that he had seen her with before, though there is something about him oddly familiar and yet at the same time dangerous that he felt from the other, even if he sees the male from quite a distance.

 _"Aren't you ever so astute,"_ It's that same voice again speaking out in his head whenever, or just about every time it feels like it, however Sakujun who was bothered by it was never able to hold a long enough conversation to find out who he is.

Sakujun never bothered about that voice, deeming to ignore this time as he would most of the time.

" _You're an interesting person, but if you are that bothered, why not just go back and find our little bird again, she might soften up this time, or you might be killed by that guy before you could get to her even,"_ the voice mused, seemingly more talkative for the first time and enjoying it even it feels.

Sakujun did not say a word, only looking at the report that his people had brought to him of what is going on in the government politics and most especially what is going on underway with the undercurrents of the faction that is planning to overthrow the current Emperor.

Though that is not the disturbing parts, there have been more demons wanderings in the forest, and killing people that gets too close within their territories. Even until this age, no one was able to tell from where they come from or of their origin even, making them unpredictable.

Ryou Anju on the other hand, had plans for trying to capture a pack of demons alive, planning to use them to serve his purpose that is _if_ they are successful in stirring them to do as they directed. And he has been busy with it, though so far they have killed many and at the same time losing the lives of their own people while at it.

"Perhaps we should try to meet with the little miss again, she seems to be rather useful at the moment," Anju thought to himself as he looked at the jade cup of fragrant wine in his hand.

However the problem that the two would be facing at the moment, would be a matter of their own problems and the trouble they seem to be having with how each of them had dealt with the problem of the corpses. A headache in itself, and the other reasoning is the possibility that they might have to go against that other person that they have no idea on his powers, or his level of ability.

And Xuan in his own rights is not having anyone take Kagome away from his side again, even if he has to result in using more unscrupulous means.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
For those of you not knowing who Xuan might be, if you wikipedia it you might find out about the various chinese dragons. I'm using one of the explanations there to weave it into this story. I hope that you guys enjoy this! This is just a (super) quick update, while trying to keep myself awake and doing some work in between. Enjoy!

To Madhatter'Salice  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying it, I'm slowly releasing their background little by little, and hope that you enjoy it as well. =)


	18. MINE

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 18: MINE**

Kagome kept to what she had assured her teacher, not leaving his side if not, whenever she would need to go somewhere, she would let him know in advance. It was like he was behaving very much like an overly worried mother hen for her own chick, or 'his' in this case.

"Don't you think that this is a little too much, even for someone like you to keep such a close eye on her,"

"Our brothers are growing restless, and worried that history will repeat itself for you," Zhu Long added on despite of how Xuan seem to be ignoring him without remorse.

"You do know right, that we will step in, even if you are to make us your enemy," Zhu finally added as he looked away from Xuan Long, but could feel his obvious disagreement and dislike of how he is now placing the matter of things so bluntly on the table.

"Please don't look at me with such a murderous intent, it is not my decision, it is our other good brothers that have decided to take a stand for you in preventing yourself from sinking any further,"

"Tell the others that I have the matter within my own hands," Xuan gave him a deathly glare, after cutting it short, and ending the conversation as it is as his tone tells Zhu that there is nothing much or anything else at all to be left to discuss.

"I can try, but they are just as stubborn as you are after they have come to a decision," Zhu told him with a careless shrug already foreseeing the outcome.

Amongst themselves, the 9 dragons that each represent a meaning and taking charge of the various orders in life, have more or less come to know of Xuan Long's problem a long time ago, or perhaps a little after when things between them started becoming difficult.

"…You know perhaps it's time you let her go," Xuan reached out quickly with his hands attacking Zhu as they fought with one another as Zhu tried to calm him down whilst they are fighting though it really is him.

"We're getting to no where with you fighting worse than you were," Zhu panted out as he got tired of trying to avoid getting hit and throwing punches of his own at a point, and simply kept jumping out of the way.

"…" Xuan said nothing but slowed to stop his attack as he glared at Zhu, perhaps one of the few brothers of his that actually got along well with him despite of all the things he had done so far.

"You're looking very pale,"

"Leave," Xuan bit out, his face getting a little paler than before as he swiped Zhu's hand away during his attempt to keep himself steady with the nearest tree.

The poison in him, its reacting again, something that he had not expected as cold sweat dripped in huge droplets down the side of his face as his lower lips were bitten to the point they are starting to draw blood that looked dark rubies as they trailed down from when his teeth pierced into his lower lips as he struggled to push the poison away by force.

Zhu watches him not sure to help or not, conflicted as he watches Xuan with a pained and troubled look on his face.

"I'm bringing her, her blood will help, and you know that," Zhu told him, disappearing immediately before Xuan could even say or hold him back.

Kagome who was working diligently on the task that was given to her by Xuan Long was disturbed as she nearly lost control of her inner fire when getting the temperature of it right along with the mixture with her own inner energy to steady the various medications in it.

"Hurry, your teacher is in trouble," Zhu told her, helping her from losing control with a few quick accupoint hits to her body as he literally dragged her by her wrist to where Xuan is.

During that time after knowing what Zhu Long was trying to do, Xuan had summoned the remaining of his strength as he forces his body to move away as quickly as possible to a place where Zhu Long would not find him. He did not want Kagome to see him like this, and also not wanting to take her blood like this just because she has one of the few ingredients that could possibly cure him.

Kagome could hardly wrap what was going on except that the poison in his body had started to eat at him again and her blood was what was needed that could put it at bay.

"The blood from our heart," Zhu told her, that made her heart stopped, even she knows what it meant and the danger of extracting that blood from her heart.

"Make it painless," Kagome told Zhu Long as he stopped to search about for her teacher, whilst she came to that decision, worry and unsure of herself, but she is willing, only scared of death for the possibility that she might die not knowing whether or not it might help him.

"Don't worry I won't let you die that easily until his poison has been cleared from his body," Zhu promised her, though ominous sounding, but that was not what she has in mind at the moment, the problem now is that even Zhu Long is having trouble finding her teacher.

"Xuan Long!" Zhu shouted out in all direction looking around as he seemingly scanned the area with narrowed eyes.

"Show yourself if not I'll kill your little Kagome!" Zhu Long threatened, strong arms wrapped around of the chest bone of Kagome to prevent her from running away whilst his other hand clawed and poised to her throat as he gripped it tightly letting her blood slowly dripped bit by bit, trickling down her neck.

"I mean it!" Zhu Long said tightening his handgrip around of her neck even more as he continued forward with her in his arms, nearly strangling and choking her that she tried gasping out for breath.

"She will not last I can tell you that!" Zhu Long continued as Kagome started clawing at his arms and hands, trying to pry his grip away as she tried to let some air into her lungs.

She could not form any words, her lips were parched as she felt that same familiar darkness and overwhelming sound of her slowing heartbeat in the throbbing of her ears as Kagome gave a finally struggle against Zhu, and finally finding herself falling and hitting the ground hard.

"I told you not to touch her!" Xuan Long growled out so loudly that it trembled like the rolling thunder, shaking the earth of where they stood.

There is nothing much that she could hear after that, and felt the cold grass against her face, the scent of blood and soil on the ground before she blacked out for good trying to whisper for her teacher.

"She is willing, and I will have you drink it as it is her _will_ ," Zhu Long said, his actions quick in motion as pain pierced through Kagome's conscious in a scarring blinding manner, knocking the very last air out of her as she gave a last gasp, before feeling like she was being thrown back further against the soiled floor.

Xuan at first struggled and fought hard against Zhu, weakened as he is, but in the end was forced to take her blood down as he growled out in suppressed pain before it settled as he literally crawled towards Kagome.

"Look at how pathetic she has made you to be! And you're just going to keep protecting her in this state?!" Zhu cried out in anger seeing how Xuan Long still continue to struggle because of Kagome that now lays who knows, dead or alive on the ground.

His earlier promise already thrown to the side without much of a care but he is well aware that there is still need for her.

"She gave away all those parts of her, to help those _Immortals_ , those useless humans would never have stood a chance against fate without it! And you, what about you?! She forgot everything about you cleanly!" Zhu continued pulling his brother back as he tried to waken him to what was the truth as how he sees it.

"No! Get lost!" Xuan Long half growled half snarled out as he swiped uselessly at Zhu Long, all the while trying to get to Kagome.

"You know better that her heart was always with that black _'God'_ wannabe," Zhu continued stabbing the truth into him, all the while pulling Xuan back as he dodge his swipes.

"Never!" Xuan denied venomously as he finally made it to Kagome grabbing onto her arm tightly as he pulled her into his arms, dirtied and unlike his elegant self as his iris bleed red glaring at Zhu holding her near dead body against him.

"She's mine! My phoenix!" he shouted out that desire, the one thing that he had never been able to do so when she was alive.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thanks so much to those of you that are still reading this story, I hope that you enjoy this update!

To keotaka1  
Thanks! So glad that you are enjoying it, I hope that you like this new update as well! =)


	19. Silent Unjust

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 19: Silent Unjust**

Kagome did not sleep well, plagued with dreams that she found so familiar yet so heart wrenching as she relived them in those dreams. Xuan, who had almost always been by her side watching over her, saw that crease in her brow and had soothed it out a number of times with his hand gently.

Because of the few drop of blood essence from her heart, to help him get rid of the illness that plagued him since a long time ago, he had since recovered steadily and with unease. Not from the illness though, but from the changing variables that he is afraid of, that might play a big part.

Dreams of the past plague her as she re-lived them again, times of when she was so young and naïve, stupid even as she reckless went forth in just about everything that she did back then without much care or worry to the consequences, and always needing saving. And then there are some of the memories that she is unable to say quite about it, but a distance familiarity like she is the one to experience it, again.

When she slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Xuan being by her side, looking at her with worry and a gentle look upon his face as he reached out to grab her hand, helping her check her pulse and look at her once over to make sure that she is in one complete piece, well and unharmed.

"I'm as good as new Xuan," she instinctively replied, and much to the delight of Xuan as his eyes shone brightly at the way she had called him by his name, rather than the title of being her teacher.

"Is your heart feeling any pain?" he asked tone gentle with a soft look in his eyes as he held onto her hand with his own two.

Kagome shook her head as she looked at him, look around of her room with her eyes before looking out of the window. It was already so late, the time of the setting sun, as she looks at herself again.

"My clothes…" she looked surprised and glared hard at her teacher as she pulled her clothes a little tighter around of her.

"I've gotten a female servant to change it for you these past few days," Xuan explained for her a light of laughter in his eyes as a smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, remembering that it has been days since that she had fallen asleep for.

As though realizing her hunger at his mention, Kagome looked a little more embarrassed from when she made an accusation.

"En," she voiced out softly in embarrassment.

"I'll get one of the servants to bring in a tub of hot water for you to take a bath, whilst I'll get the food warmed up," he told her fondly, removing his hand as he walked out of her room, only to shortly have the said servants bringing in a tub and hot water for her to take a shower.

Before she could even answer, he was already gone, and she felt somewhat bad about accusing her teacher as well. Kagome sighed as she stretched her aching body a little, trying to get her blood circulating a little, the stiffness is not as bad as she had expected and wonders how long she had been out.

"We'll help assist you in undressing Miss," one of the few servants that came in to help her with her shower.

Kagome winced a little at her stiff actions, originally wanting to reject their help like she had always done so in the past when she was younger, but seeing now, it might be a better choice not to as she agreed to them assisting in her changing out as she slipped into the water with their backs towards her, standing not too far away so that they could quickly response to her should she need their help.

The smell of bamboo and herbs waft around of her, soothing and comforting her as she sink herself further into the tub as she closed her eyes to relax her senses. It was not until the water had turned lukewarm that Kagome stood up from the tub, looking around as she stretched out with her hand for a cloth towel that is lying not too far on the orient screen made of bamboo.

"Erm…Could you perhaps help me get dressed?" Kagome asked shyly as she looked over her shoulder at the few female servants standing nearby. The females answered with a respectful 'yes' as one brought in the set of folded clothes carried in a wooden lacquered serving tray, while the two other helped her get dressed.

"I heard that you're done dressing Kagome," Xuan's voice called out as the door opened with him holding a bamboo rattan like tray carrying a number of dishes on it as though ready to feed a group of 4 or 5.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Kagome asked with a frown upon her face as she watched him placed the tray on the table, one by one unloading the dishes onto the table and then passing the empty try to an attending female servant.

"I do not think so, there are some of your favorite dishes, and some medical dishes to help with giving you back your strength and replenishing your energy and blood," he told her slowly, explaining some of the dishes as he placed a pair of chopstick on her bowl as she took a seat.

"Here, have some soup to warm your stomach," he told her, scooping some out for her whilst she sat there looking kind of lost for a moment.

"Teacher, how long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked him after eating a few more mouthful of food as she looked up at her teacher.

His eyes dimmed a little from her returning to calling him by 'teacher' instead of by his name, a slow sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as though remembering something sad.

"It has been nearly a week that you've been out," he told her slowly, picking some vegetables and meat and placing them into her bowl, urging her to eat up.

"Teacher you should eat some more as well, your color is looking pale," Kagome commented as she picked some of the food and placing in his bowl as well.

"Aren't you getting any better?" Kagome asked with a worried frown as she watches her teacher closely.

Xuan paused, slightly stopping in his action with a frozen smile upon his face, which he quickly recovered with a gentle smile upon his face.

"I would need to find some time to go into quiet seclusion to practice and cultivate my body," he told her, reaching out to help her scoop more soup into her bowl, along with some other ingredients that formed the soup as well.

"Until I'm assured that you are well, I will be by your side," he told her firmly, knowing that she might convince him otherwise.

"I think you should just go ahead, I'm fine taking care of myself," Kagome commented with worry, her hands stopping and dropping to the table as she looks at her teacher.

"I'm not leaving this open for you to discuss about this," Xuan told her sternly, despite being glad that she is concern for him, as he directed her attention to eating more, and changing their topic.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, her eyes saying much of how unhappy she is about his decision on that, but said nothing about it as well as she quietly ate her food, constantly glancing towards her teacher as though wanting to voice her injustice about his decision.

"Once you're done with dinner, you should rest up more," Xuan told her just as she had slowed down in eating.

"If you cannot finish, at least drink a few more bowls of soup," Xuan told her as he scooped out a little more for her.

Kagome wanted to say something about it but did not as she drank her soup little by little, half glaring at her teacher with unspoken unjust of his decision still.

"You'll ruin your appetite and indigestion if you were to continue glaring at me, or have that kind of mood," Xuan advised her with a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips, knowing of her deep concern for him.

Xuan said nothing but ate his food, watching Kagome every once in a while. It seemed that it was perhaps only just for the moment when she had slipped out and called him by his name, at first he had thought that perhaps she remembered parts of their past, and had worried about it. Seeing as to how there is no response or so from her, she had no showing of recollecting her memories being restored, and he felt relief at that.

Relief that she has yet to remember anything too far into the last few memories of them together.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I've finally recently gotten some ideas and I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To bebepantheon  
Not really, just about to slowly start going into that part of the story as well, so it might be a little slower in progress. You'll just have to stay tune to find out more, and I hope that you enjoy it! =)


	20. Up One Moment, Down The Next

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 20: Up One Moment, Down The Next**

Shortly after Kagome came about, and under her insistence, Xuan went into isolation to start his own meditative cultivation, and to speed up his healing process. As always, she was given the orders to not leave the safety of the sanctuary of where they stay, and had even left the servants around for her to order them about just so that she does not over-strain herself.

Idling around for about a month, taking things slowly as she goes about her normal routine. One of the days when she woke up, Kagome was bothered by her dreams, something about it seems too intimate like it is from a memory rather than it is some mere dream because of the subconscious mind.

Those dreams come and go, something that even she find herself being unable to control. There were times when she slept in longer on purpose in hopes that there will be further development to the dream, but there were a number of times when that did not happen, but when it did, those dreams did not progress far either.

For a while that she has been here, awaiting for her teacher to come out of his cultivation, being quietly obedient as she stayed put in the safe haven that he had created, until one day when she woke up to find herself elsewhere.

Looking around at the familiar and yet unfamiliar place, Kagome started wandering about, exploring the place as though following a long forgotten path as she walked through the foggy place until her feet took her to a stone mountain with a cave above, calling out to her.

The blood in her body is slowly boiling as though in excitement of something, and that hasten her footsteps as she tried hurrying to get to where the cave is. Though, just as she was about to reach, she could feel something holding her back, as she stopped and tilted her head in a questioning manner, listening closely to her surroundings, spreading her senses about to see who it was that is calling her.

Sensing nothing but silence, Kagome continued, only this time she heard again something as though calling her back, but pushed it away as she entered the cave and wander deep into its' caverns.

By the time that Xuan came out of his meditative state, and went to check on Kagome, he saw her asleep, but that was not what worry him the most, but more like the shift in the atmosphere of something different working around her. That familiar surge of energy signature that only belongs to her.

"Kagome," he called to her at first in test to see if he could rouse her, but subsequently he became a little more panicked as he tried rousing her with a little more strength.

That uneasiness in him grew as he place a strand of his own mental strength into her mind to seek her out, and bring her back out from that state of sleep. He is not ready yet, but even so he does not want her to find out so soon yet, at least not yet.

Though much as he wanted to draw her back, he found himself to be unable to go against the Heaven's Will as he was pushed back out mentally by a blinding golden reddish light. It left him feeling surprised and then paled, worried that the worse might happen, especially when it comes to certain things that he had hope to have them not be dug out just yet.

He reached out with shaky hands to hold onto hers, holding it a little too tight as his palm started to sweat a little, watching her intently for her every little expressions intently, and also worried that this might be the last time that he sees her. Though he could already vision her entirely in his mind, but these senses of touch, and scent he might not be able to capture it should she suddenly leave him again.

Though Xuan remained by her side unmoving, Kagome however was suffering from a burst of burning pain coming from her head, the starting point of when she was near that glowing gold red orb that she was approaching in the deepest part of the cave. The pain spread into an unbearable burning heat shooting through the rest of her body as she cried out in suffering pain.

Xuan who heard her cries jumped in surprise as he gripped onto her hand tighter, asking her anxiously if she is alright, but that fell on deaf ears as she remained in a comatose like sleep, untouched and unhearing of those surrounding her in the outside world.

It took too much energy for her to deter the pain, but most of all there is a need for her to slowly absorb that power into her body and be used to it despite of the pain that it brings to her every cell and fiber. For a month, Kagome slept quietly ever since after that day, from time to time her face would be twisted in uncomfortable silent pain or just in discomfort.

Xuan would clean off the sweat on her face, sometimes even casting a simple incantation to clean her instead of getting another woman incase it would affect her cultivation with a wrong move from them, that might cause her to sink into the demonic way, and lose herself to it.

Every moment now to him is more than precious, because it might be the last, but even then he is unwilling to let her go like he did in the past.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys like this new update.


	21. Just The Two of Them

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 21: Just The Two of Them**

Just like that, Xuan was by her side every waking moments until when she opened her eyes and the first person that Kagome saw, is him. Her eyes were blank for a moment as she looked at Xuan and he looked back at her worry evident upon his face as his hand still held onto hers.

"Did something happened?" she asked in a hoarse voice to which she frowns at the unused sounding of her voice as she sat up in bed stiffly.

Her body stiff as she grimace at the feeling of aches over her body which Xuan immediately took it all into eyes as he reached out to help her sit up.

"Here, have a drink," Xuan told her softly, immediately bringing to her a cup of water he had poured out as he held it to her lips.

"Sip it slowly," he told her softly, watching her taking the drink, but coughed at the first initial drink of water as Xuan took the cup from her hand whilst the other patted her back to help sooth her.

"Here," Xuan softly placed the cup before of her again as she reached out to grab it. "This time, take sips," Xuan told her as he watches her finish the cup.

"Want another?" he asked, only to see her shake her head in reply.

Smiling at her fondly, he reached out for the cup to place it on the table. Though outwardly he may look calm and dote upon her fondly like usual, but inside, he was feeling anxious that there is going to be a difference in the way that she behaved to him.

"Are you feeling unwell anywhere?" he asked her, a hand on her wrist as he took her pulse to see if there is anything wrong with her.

Again Kagome shook her head before replying him with her own words as she looked at him.

"How is your body feeling?" Kagome asked after remembering that he had been in isolation to meditate, and heal up.

"Much better now," he told her fondly, his eyes softening as he looked at her tenderly, reaching out with a hand to brush a stray strand of her hair to the back of her ear.

"Thanks to you," he said cupping the side of her face as he looked at her, Kagome looked at him questioningly, her head tilting slightly to the side as she regarded him.

"We should go out and train a little more together, your cultivation may have gone up, but it still need consolidating for your ability to stand on a firmer ground," Xuan explained to her, feeling anxious still about her.

"Teacher, I feel tired and will rest a little more, you should get some rest too," her eyes looking worriedly at him, seeing that he look paler than the past despite of himself as she urge him to go take a rest as well.

"I will," he told her with a smile, leaning forward as he place a peck of a kiss upon her forehead like he does all the time to show his affection as he helped tucked her in.

Though he would like to stay closer to her for every moment of their lives, but worries that if he acts too boldly now, she might instead draw away from him and run away before he could even be given a chance. And another is also because she is a female and though it was already seen in her that she does not mind the proprieties of what manners dictate between that of an unmarried man and woman, he still would like to respect that.

"I'll call you up for dinner later, so rest well and don't think about anything, know that I'm always here for you," Xuan told her softly, touching the side of her face tenderly again as he placed another kiss upon her cheek.

All these little actions though when put into the human society is that of him taking liberties of a young innocent woman like her, but it is more than that to him.

"Ehn, I will, teacher you should rest well as well," Kagome told him with a smile as she send him off with her eyes rather than getting out of bed, and also because he did not allow her to leave her bed.

"Mnh," he voiced out with a smile as he turned to face her, looking at her for a longer time period before he left her room, closing the door behind of him.

Just as she closes her eyes, it took only a short moment before she fell into sleep again without fail. This time she slept dreamless, before that she checked on her inner self and saw the new strength coursing through her body as she cleared her mind and fell right into slumber.

Meanwhile;

Sa Sakujun was settling some problems within their group, getting rid of possible threats that might be working for them as he reorganize a restructuring of the organization and a shift in the various business that they dabble into. Though there is also one thing that he felt damn frustrated about, and that is about Kagome. It seemed as though she had disappear out into thin air and no one has ever seen her or find her anywhere, not even in the places that they may have been together in the past.

Demons are running more rampantly, causing more havoc and trouble as the folks fought them off bitterly and tiringly. Those that are unable to defend themselves against those beings could do nothing but to bitterly wait and pray that someone would save them.

"Is there any news?" Sakujun asked not for the first time as he lazily casted a glance at the kneeling subject in his domain, slanting honey gold eyes in the others direction as he laid on his side his clothes half opened to show well-muscled toned chest as he peeked through those long lashes to look at the few person kneeling before of him as they kept their head low.

"There's been no news at all Master," the main person taking the lead amongst them gave him the answer that always left him feeling unsatisfied and frustrated most of the time.

Glancing at them through the slit of his eyes dangerously at them, the kneeling men resisted the urge to shiver at the feeling of danger directed at them, most especially since it is coming from their Master. Though this is now becoming a daily occurrence, it still finds it scary to be before of him, most especially in these days when his mood is undetermined and fluctuate about too randomly.

"Hmm," he voiced, eyes casted down as he reached out for a cup of wine from the table nearby, as he took sips from it, feeling the burn of the strong alcohol running down his throat.

"Continue," he lazily ordered his cup being immediately refilled by an attendant as he took another long sip from it.

"Everything is as per usual," the man kneeling continued as he gave his report to the attendant nearby who brought it straight before of Sakujun.

Sakujun did not bother reaching out from it, or glancing at the documents presented to him.

"Good, what else," Sakujun drawled with another sip of his wine, glancing at the kneeling subordinates.

"Nothing else Master," the leader of their group replied, and was met with that cool honey gaze of their Master as he quickly looked down to the ground out of respect and fear.

With a lazy wave of his hand, the men were dismissed leaving him alone in the grandeur of his room of Sakujun sat up in the day bed, built out of the finest red cypress wood, cushioned in the finest of silk stuffed with cotton as he laid on it.

 _'There is much restless in you'_ a voice chimed out in amusement within Sakujun's head, causing him to frown ever so slightly, but it was only there for a mere second or less before his face smoothen out to it's cool look of boredom as he walked towards the window and looked through it and down to the busy streets of the town below.

Recently when he's been bored, killing someone is simple enough, but yet he gets bored of it immediately again, and turned to other activities to help pass the time whilst he had people out there searching for her. There is much about her that drew his mind towards, but there is also her many expressions that he has yet to fully uncover them all.

 _'If you really wish to find her, I might be of some help,'_ the voice in his head chimed out again in a sly coy manner.

Though Sakujun did not reply, but he could hear that taunt in his voice, and the way he seems even more overly interested in Kagome than he himself. And that alone gave him the urge to kill that person whose voice rang in his head.

He is selfish that way, not wanting to share Kagome with anyone until he is bored of the other, and most of the time when that happens, they are usually dead or missing.

 _'You're not cute at all,'_ the voice told him after trying to wait for an answer, but never got any, but he is very thoroughly ignored.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Another very quick update as we reach into the story again of where Sakujun and the Black Immortal will start to slowly appear. Take care!


	22. Snowy Mountains

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 22: Snowy Mountains**

They remained in rest for just a little while more, at least until they are both certified to be of no problem in health wise before Xuan brought her out, saying that there is still herbs that he would need to fully cure himself, and the place that he is going will be a good place for her to train herself and strength her core.

The relationship between them though seem the same as though nothing had happened, but it worries Xuan the most as he wonder if she is hiding it from him on purpose.

"Are you cold?" he asked her with concern drawing closer to her as though wanting to share his warmth with her.

"Teacher, perhaps we should take a break," she says looking about the white vast lands around of them.

"When we come across a shelter we will," he told her with an affirmation as he took her hand and warmed it in his, not letting it go even as he lead her onwards.

"Bear with it for a while," he told her giving her some of his warmth through the joining of their hand.

Kagome nodded a little stiffly as she continued on walking with him taking the lead as she silently followed after him. Honestly all that is on her mind at the moment is the biting cold, and mainly putting her head into concentrating on the warmth that he is giving over to her through the inner energy in him to her from their holding hands.

Though what Xuan saw in her silence was something that she is conflicted about or to delve into a memory, or memories that he is worried might involved him in them. They killed the monsters in their path, also his training for her to become stronger as he watches from the side, only stepping in to help her when she is unable to manage it herself.

Releasing his own unique presence and aura, it scared off the monsters within the area, as he lead her in search of a place where they could rest. It has after all been quite a while and the weather seems to be changing as well as he felt the change in the air temperature. The silence it was bothering him, and Kagome too felt it after they had finally manage to warm themselves up in the cave that he found.

"Teacher, how did you get poisoned?" she asked him to break the silence as she looked at the flames, wrapping the fur around of her tightly as she cozy all up.

Xuan looked at her through the fire, seating himself opposite of her to give her some personal space. It surprised him when she finally asked him of that question again after so many years since the last time, and now especially when he is more worried over a number of things regarding about her possibly regaining her memories.

"Why?"

"Don't you hate the person who poisoned you?"

Smiling sadly as he looked into the fire, there is a feel of melancholy and solemnness in him.

"I do not have the right to, and I deserve it," he told her sadly and slowly looking at her once but averted his eyes as he looked into the flames, watching it dance and flicker in the cave.

Kagome looked at him, unsure of how she should react to it, especially at his reaction and reply.

"I'm sorry Teacher," she said softly, looking at him, seeing how the firelight shines its flames and reflect onto his hair as she saw how his shadow made him look all the more lonely and solemn.

"Maybe that person will understand?" Kagome offered softly, reassuring him as she sat herself by his side with her fur wrapped around of her.

Xuan looked at her sadly reaching out with a cool hand to push a stray strand of her hair behind of her ears before cupping the side of her face.

"I don't know if she understands but I hope she will one day," he told her softly tender and eyes with no remorse or guilt only tender soft feelings.

Kagome did not know what to say but in his eyes he could see that there were things that he had wanted to say but yet unable to.

"Teacher, I'm sorry, but if you want to talk about it I could listen,"

Xuan looked at her sadly and drew his hand back as he turned to look into the flames again.

"Maybe one day Kagome, just not now…I'm not prepared to," he told her softly, that smile of melancholy upon his handsome flawless face as he looked right into her eyes.

Kagome silently looked at him knowing that whatever she has to say now might not help or him listening to her, at least not until he feels like talking to her or anyone about it.

"You reset first, I'll keep the first watch," Xuan told her just as he easily set up a barrier protecting them in it from attackers, monsters and what not.

"Rest," he ordered, not taking no for an answer, and could see that she wanted to say something about it.

She silently lay down by his side, eyes open as she glance at him. An indifferent look on his face as he looked directly at the fire. Shifting her body, she laid by his side as Kagome reached out to take his hand, and closed her eyes, as though trying to give him comfort and reassurance.

Xuan looked down at her the moment that he felt her touch, a faint smile upon his lips as he looked down at her and reached with the other hand to brush her hair aside. His touch affectionate and like that of a lovers' more than just that of a simple relationship between a teacher and a student should have, or even that of a guardian and his ward.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm not sure who else is still reading, but whoever is out there still reading, thank you and I hope that you enjoy this new update with more appearance and time with Xuan. Take care.


	23. Bittersweet Romance Story

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 23: Bittersweet Romance Story**

Her luck was something that he never once doubted, and it was also perhaps the few reasons why he had brought her along. The flower being not in full-bloomed, so they had to wait. Which resulted in more training for Kagome as her teacher watches not too far away.

Though today just as they were returning, what surprises Xuan mainly is the arrival of someone unexpected and unwelcomed.

"I was not expecting to see you here of all places," Sakujun said, his eyes softening a little at the sight of Kagome as he addresses her.

The way he immediately turn on the charm towards Kagome was something that he took it all into eye as Xuan's face darkened with displeasure with each passing moments. He moved Kagome to stand by her side closely. Kagome looked between the two male, feeling the animosity between them even before she could say anything.

"If you're here for the flower, I would advise you to drop that idea," Xuan told the other, cutting in before Kagome could say anything to break the silence amongst them.

"What if I were to want that flower to win the heart of someone?" he asked with a sly coy smile on his face, his honey gold eyes glaring into his frosty ice blue eyes that seem to get even colder with ice surrounding them in the snowy mountains.

She was practically ignored this time as Kagome tried to think of ways to break the between the two male, but she knows well that it would be impossible, especially when her Teacher would also be needing the flower to cure his ailment.

"It looks like we have a conflict of interest," Sakujun said with that easy-going smile, boldly challenging Xuan with his eyes as he glance at Kagome and then the flower, and back at Xuan.

"Come Kagome, we should go," she looked at her Teacher, and then at Sakujun for a moment before following after her Teacher as she quickly caught up with him in a short jog.

Kagome followed her Teacher right to where they would be staying for the night, where she already saw a warm camp being set up with the fur all set up and food already there. She turned curious eyes towards her Teacher in her life here as she quietly followed his lead and sat by his side.

They were both silent for most of the time, and though Kagome was curious about how the camp was set up so quickly, but she had her own suspicions but kept her silence.

"There's a story I need to tell you," Xuan started slowly, looking into the fire, flickering as he did not dark to look at Kagome once, only glancing at her briefly from the corner of his eyes.

It began long ago, way before the Immortals in this realm became who they are. It was a story on how there were other beings not from this realm, but another up higher, way higher than mere mortals could reach. A bittersweet love story that though sad but was sweet to a certain level as well as Kagome listen intently to him telling the tale.

"She might understand all that you have done," Kagome tried to reassured her Teacher softly as she reached out to give his hand a warm squeeze.

Xuan looked at her a sad melancholy smile upon his lips but nothing but deep sadness and hurt in his eyes as he looked at her. The kind of pain that would make just about any female who hears it tears up.

"Kagome, you're that person," perhaps she spoke a little too soon…

"What you mean…" she asked with a frown marring her brow obviously not at all convinced by his words.

"I've waited thousand of years for your soul to reincarnate and to fully come together,"

"We reincarnate differently. It takes a lot of energy and essence of a strong enough forces of Nature in order for us to reincarnate," he told her, slowly explaining a great many things until the break of dawn.

Xuan looked outside of the cave already seeing the light of dawn as he stood, stretching a hand out to Kagome to help her up as she looked rather dazedly into the fire as she tried to put it all together, or mainly to digest everything that he had mentioned. She blankly followed him as he held onto her hand, leading her back to where the flower blooms.

"Watch, this is a rare chance to see it bloom," Xuan told her as he brought her closer to watch it bloom.

"Thousands of years may have passed, but never once has my feelings for you ever changed or dimmed over those years of waiting," he told her softly holding onto her hand tightly as though afraid that she might disappear his very eyes again.

Seeing her mind else where he did not say another word or thing as he grazed his finger with a sharp tooth of his and dripped a few drops of blood onto the blooming flower, and startling Kagome as she quickly drew his hand back from the flower her eyes scolding him as she glanced from him to the flower and back at him again.

Xuan smiled, her concern for him was something that he had not expected, but to see her react to it natural made his heart felt warm to the toes.

"Our blood can help nourish this flower and give it a more divine element in growing stronger," he explained to her patiently, as he gently placed another hand over the one that she was holding back.

Kagome heard of growing methods but was unsure of this as she bit on her lower lips and wondered if she should follow suit and do the same.

"Don't worry about it, my blood can help nourish this flower, I don't want you to bleed any more than needed for me, I'm happy enough with you by my side," he told her cupping the side of her face with his hand watching her with such tenderness that it almost broke her heart.

He knows of where she is from but yet he still took it all in and indulges her in just about all of her whims, never once was he ever bad to her, only strict in wanting her to be stronger.

"Will it have a better effect with my blood?" she asked him almost seriously but could not help but let her mind wander to what he was talking about earlier.

His pause, the hesitation was enough for her to know the answer to that as she took out a knife from her waist and made a small cut across her finger as she let the few droplets fall onto the flower just as he reached out and pulled her hand back.

"It always hurts me to see you are hurt even in the littlest of manner," he told her with a pained look as he grabbed onto her hand.

When he boldly placed her cut finger into his mouth as he sucked on it gently licking the wound clean before taking it out as he took a clean silken handkerchief out to clean her finger gently. Her heart skipped a beat, but she was still conflicted about how she should feel, confuse about everything that he had just told her.

While she held onto the handkerchief her other hand kept the blade back into it's sheath as she nudge his attention back to the flower now in full bloom with a rather mystifying fairy like glow about it that she could not explain if she was not used to all the supernatural around in her life.

"It seems that I may have come at the right time," Sakujun said with all smiles, but a dangerous in his eyes as he strolled over towards them.

He had walked in and saw them when he saw the other sucking on her finger. Though it made the blood in his veins boil, but at the same time it too made his heart clenched tightly at the sight of it. He had stayed in the shadows to watch them and see the progress of things, but when he saw the other's eyes glanced in his direction, he knew immediately that his position and presence was well given away no matter how he well he kept himself hidden.

A look of annoyance flash through his eyes as Xuan glanced at the other, he blocked his line of sight to Kagome with his body, shielding her from his line of sight as their eyes clashed in challenge.

Sakujun could only smile at him his eyes glancing at the flower hidden behind of him, though so was Kagome. Ever so elegantly standing tall and proud before of them, Sakujun remained undaunted by his presence even if he really should. Xuan however though grand, elegant, held this air of superiority around of him like that something that most normal beings were unable to touch him.

He has his own pride that is for sure, but for the first time he is not taking the matter lightly, especially not when he could feel the stirring of the other in him.

"You do not think I would come alone did you?" Sakujun asked with a cold smile curling at the corner of his lips as numerous men dressed in white appeared, almost blending into their surround as they formed a human barrier around of them.

Her eyes widened in surprised for not being able to sense these many people as Kagome looked about them and more worriedly at her teacher as they were out numbered, and he is still recuperating.

Xuan saw the smugness in the other but was not intimidated by the number of people he had brought, in fact he never really place them within his sight, not once, not ever.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long wait, more will be revealed about their past story in the later chapters. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To keotaka1  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	24. Only One That Matters

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 24: Only One That Matters**

An all out fight broke out, and she was caught between the two, but her body moved to help her Teacher immediately, and very much to the displeasure of Sakujun as he gritted his teeth and charge on forth with more fever in his against the other. The current sore in his eyes and his public enemy, though perhaps as a love rival might be more accurate, but Sakujun is still not sure of his own emotions or what to think of it other than mere interest at Kagome.

It was a good thing that they were not outnumbered, with Xuan having his own group of people in the shadows following them at all times for safety and instances like these, he did not have to worry. There are two teams of people fighting against the other, one set of masked men belonging Sakujun, and the other to Xuan they make quick of one another, leaving Xuan's side standing the strongest. Though Kagome should not be surprise, but she is surprised that Sakujun's men were able to keep up for so long.

"Looks like it now comes down to between the both of us," Sakujun mocked with a smile upon his face, his sword draw as his white fur lined coat's hood fell back to reveal his cherry tea like high color golden eyes glowed with a cold gleam as he looked at Xuan seriously.

"You're no match for me," Xuan told the other, though arrogant and proud sounding it may be, but what he said is the truth. The current him is no more than that of a human, whilst he is that of a mythical yet legendary being and have since a high spiritual cultivation and martial prowess as he stood his ground easily despite of the remaining poison still being in his system.

"One will not know unless we fight," he said, already on his guard as his sword pointed at Xuan.

Kagome could only helplessly watched from the sidelines, as she was shield and push to the safety of his men as she was told to stay safe regardless of what happened. Even when she had protested to the both of them fighting, but deep down she knows that this will happen sooner or later.

Her eyes worriedly followed after the two of them as they fought with more vigor than ever, out to take the other's life as she was tried cutting in at a point only to be held back by her Xuan, her teacher's guards.

Fighting has become so common in this world as it was in the Sengoku Jidai that she is more or less numb to it and sometimes feels helpless at being unable to do a thing about it or run away in shame because the enemy or her opponents are too strong.

Now though she is conflicted between the two, and though she does not want her Teacher to get into any more fights to make his condition worse, but she knows that she is unable to talk him out of it as well, and the same goes to that other man, her former patient.

She was about to try shouting for them to stop, but the slow throbbing pain that is quickly escalating to a sharper pain that made her feel like blood is draining from her face. The kind of pain that made her knelt down on the ground and slowly sitting on it as she hugged her head with her hands, trying to not to cry out, but a tortured groan escaped from her lips as she gritted her lips together tightly again.

They had stopped fighting when they heard her cry, and pushed one another as they to make their way towards Kagome's side fighting with one another on who be the one to hold her within their arms.

Xuan saw how pale she was and held onto her tighter as he made a jade bottle appear in his hand with just a thought as he was quick to pull the stopper off as he poured out a simple high grade level pill and tried to feed it into her mouth.

Bits and pieces of her memories flood her as she rolled about in his arms, pressing her face into his chest, and causing him more pain in his heart seeing her this way. There is no injuries that he could see within her, and could only think of one probable cause, which is the high possibility that her memories is returning, and sometimes the process is not nice at all, Kagome being a point in the case.

Sakujun was nothing but a mess, seeing her in this state and being uselessly helpless about it. Though what fueled him even more was how Xuan was holding her so intimately, he would have rushed up to beat the other to stay far away from her, but because of the current state that she is in, he is unsure and worried that even the slightest of movement might cause her harm or pain in any way possible.

"We're leaving," Xuan immediately said as he carried her carefully in his arms, his orders was enough for his men to surround them and the rest to clear a path as they followed after Xuan, whilst fighting off Sakujun, who never in his life felt the strong urge to want to become strong.

As though fulfilling his wish, Sakujun felt that burst of energy and went after them, fighting them with every bit of his abilities all to get to the frail looking girl that is in the other's arm, looking pale and yet sweating in such a extreme cold location.

Xuan did not stop in his steps, glancing only from the side of his eyes as he continued walking on at a quick but steady pace so as to not disturb the girl in his arms. The main thing at hand that matters to him the most, is that Kagome is in danger, and that he was not going to allow her to leave his side again.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm really sorry guys for my lack of activities and update over the various stories, I do hope that you guys enjoy this short update and will do better in my next chapter, as well as doing a quick chapter up for it soon. I really hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (May 28, 2017)  
My apology for the delay, things have really been hectic, I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	25. Ascension

**Inuyasha crossover Saiunkoku Monogatari**

 **Chapter 25: Ascension**

Where Xuan brought her to was hot, burning like that of a thousand sun as he slowly made his way to a pool of water in the middle of the red hot area with fire bracken growing along the cavern of this underground world. As he approaches the hot pool of water, he looked at the girl in pain in his arms, but slowly lowered her into the pool, with soft words of encouragement and gentle guidance as he placed her into the water.

This is the best place for her to slowly regain herself, and just as he did so, he took out a special black and magma like box seemingly out of thin air and opened the box as he plucked a red petal from the fire lotus that he had found for her.

He opened her mouth gently with his fingers and places the petal in. He had not expected a time like this to come by so early, but yet at the same time, he wants her to come back, to where they belong and not in this lowly world where the _ling qi (_ _灵气_ _)_ here is close to non-existent, and had it not been for that pocket world that he created, it is possible that she will be unable to grow in strength that quickly.

Though now it seemed, the chance of losing her is a lot higher, and he wants to make her stronger as another layer of insurance just in case he could not be by her side. He worries for her, this new her and the old her, and now that her memories are reawakening, it worries him, that she might hate him when she once again opens her eyes.

Her eyes though closed, he could see the movement in them as she seems to still be asleep and in a rather active dream. He smiled sadly, reaching out as he brushes her hair aside to show that face so beautiful to him.

However, Kagome herself is not having too much of a good time at the moment, her body felt like it was engulfed in flames, so hot that it felt like the flames is even hotter than the one she raise for when creating her medicines, and that is saying that the flames she uses are not exactly the normal kind as well. It felt like her whole body is being burnt from inside out, not knowing that it is washing over everything in her, expanding her meridian, changing the structure of her body and her bases, making cultivation for her in future to be a lot easier than what most people will go through.

Though this is all to say only if she is able to survive this ordeal. And from the looks of how pale she is becoming and the sweat is forming upon her brow, it is a worrying sight for Xuan as he watched on, afraid to make a single sound in fear that he disrupts her and cause he to be eaten by her inner demons and go crazy with time due to the disruption of the circulation of the various _'qi'_ and causes more harm to her body and not just her mind.

All he could do now is to guard her silently and prevent others from coming in to disrupt her or even to bring her harm, and he would also be there to help make things easier for her should she accidentally be eaten by her own inner demons.

There were too many show reels around of her, showing too many things that had happened, her past, and the current and even further to before the time she comes here and how another person who looked like her lived, loved, and died. With each memory that she was she was hit with various kinds of emotions and phantom pains, causing her to scream in that dream, as pain twisted her face in torment of the pain, the headache that was slow but throbbing, now built up to something so strong that it felt like it is tearing her apart, making her almost wish in fact for death which might help end it.

Xuan was worried, seeing her face twisted in pain, and sweats the size of pea were forming on her brow but she remained in sleep still. For three days, she remained asleep, and it is starting to worry him. Just another few more days, and if not, he will have to figure out a way to wake her up before she gets too deep in and her inner demons eat at her.

The time that they spent together, he found it to be insufficient and wants more time with her. He could only imagine of the many things that she is facing right now, and the fact that he could not be the one to help her endure through it, but this is the only way to strengthen her up, and for her to regain the memories and a fraction of her powers and abilities.

He waited, anxious and afraid of the possibilities if she is unable to withstand the ordeal. About nearly 6 days had passed as he stayed by her side, nearly going insane as he tried to think of a way to get her back safe without her losing to her inner demons. And just as he had given that final thought to pull her back out of her ordeal, he could feel the shift of spiritual energy in the surroundings, as more and more energy gathered as Xuan held his breath and turned his full focus and attention towards Kagome.

The crucial time that he had been waiting for so anxiously, only now he could feel the concentration of energy around of her as he held his breath and watched with rapt attention at how the various energies now start to flow about and surround her, slowly gathering to engulf her in a cocoon-like state. He could see the energy slowly flowing into Kagome's body, washing her and refining her core and the various meridians, to help with future cultivation. With how her training had been, he hopes that it should be well practiced by now that she would have let that energy it run through her body as much as possible and purifying and strengthening her core and enlarging her meridians veins, giving her the body to necessary refinement, baptizein for her future cultivation and climb for power in self-protection, to stand atop where the strong are.

The thought of it sadden him, that he was unable to always be there to protect her, because of the various things in which she is seeking out to do, and finding a way to escape from his side to return to the other world which he had sent her, until it was time for her souls and spirits to be called back once they have gathered themselves and piece themselves back together again.

If it were not for the fact that her souls are ready he would not have called her back. Though now is only the beginning and things would only become more tiring if not harder from now onwards. At least he knows for sure that she will be stronger than most in this lower World.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

It has been a long time I know, and like usual, I can only say that things are busy and etc. i hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter and I hope to hear from your reviews as well. Take care!


End file.
